A Life within the Ropes
by charley-madison
Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler's relationship has its ups and downs recently it's been going way down. Can something change that or will it mean the end for the two? Please Read and Review. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Time Together

Title: A Life within the Ropes

Author's notes: My first fic and I hope it does really well. Thanks for reading! and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they own themselves.

As she sat down on the blue chair in the WWE Corporate Office she couldn't help but watch the young man who was only six months older than her joke around with his friends. She thought he seemed more relaxed and comfortable with the roster compared to the first few months of his career. He was shy and quiet back then. He always came to work early to help set things up backstage and left the arena late to help the guys clear the ring up. It wasn't his job but he offered to help, being the new guy and not very liked by the other more experienced guys. Other guys like Triple H, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, and wrestlers as successful as them thought he had what it took to be the next Rock or Triple H but a lot of the low carders and mid carders thought differently of him at the start. His father, grandfather, and uncle were wrestlers and having a family full of wrestlers helped him get a contract. They thought that that was the only reason he was in the WWE. They thought he didn't have talent and passion for wrestling. Over time he proved them wrong. He was inexperienced in performing but the amateur wrestling and training in OVW helped him learn things quickly and easily. He was always determined to pass all the challenges placed in front of him and he was a silent power no one knew until he broke out of his shell. His wrestling ability impressed a lot backstage but what made him fit in with the rest of the guys was his personality. He was a sweet guy who had a lot of funny jokes and stories to tell. For such a young guy he had so many experiences and everyone just wanted to know his stories. A lot of guys who didn't like him before became his friends. Still, some of them stayed jealous and hated him for everything he was. Even if he was a mid carder at that time he astounded the main eventers and business men with his knowledge of wrestling which he inherited from his family. He had problems he went through to get where he is now. He was injury prone for his first year and that caused a lot of assumptions that he was weak. But after joining Legends like Triple H and Ric Flair and a young guy like himself, Batista, Randy Orton's bad luck ended and his journey to becoming a living legend began.  
  
"It's bad to stare, Stacy," Trish said waving her hand in front of Stacy Keibler's face. She sat down on the empty chair to her right. Stacy's boyfriend, Andrew Martin, who played Test on TV sat to her left and was busy talking to his friends, Stevie, Scott, and Mark (Henry). "Sorry, Trish, I just had this flashback." She replied. Trish looked towards the direction of Randy who was sitting in the 3rd row for the assembly Mr. McMahon asked the roster to attend. "You shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to him." Trish pointed. Stacy shrugged and Trish poked her on her rib. "Ouch, you didn't have to do that! You know I can't talk to him. I'm gutless, remember?" Stacy whispered hoping Andrew wouldn't hear the last sentence. Trish moved around in her seat as Stacy watched Randy laugh with John and Dave. "Hey, baby, what do you say we play hooky and blow this meeting?" Andrew said turning his head towards Stacy. "Drew, Vince will know. Plus he's going to announce where we'll be going for Wrestlemania week." Andrew looked at Stacy with a disgusted look on his face. "You're no fun! Come on Stace," Andrew exclaimed standing up. The door opened and Vince McMahon walked in with the board of directors. "Drew, who's no fun," Vince said. "Uh, sir, it was just a joke," Andrew lied and sat back down. It was twenty minutes past nine in the morning and Vince was in the middle of his announcement when the entire room was filled with whispers. Vince was announcing the events some wrestlers participating in WM will go to in order to promote WMXX. "We have four tickets to a New York KNICKS game tomorrow night and the board and I have decided that the courtside seats will be given to Evolution." The room was filled with whispers. Some saying "They are so lucky," or "I wish I was them," or "Obviously Paul and Vince are tight, I should have seen that coming," Stacy watched Randy slump on his seat probably embarrassed that he had two cool events to got to already, a horse race and a basketball game. Vince told the room to quiet down and then he spoke to the board who were saying numbers like six and two. Vince went back up the platform and stroked his chin. "It turns out we have six tickets and we need two more people from RAW who are in the card for WM." Vince added. One of the board of directors said that it was only Stacy Keibler and Jackie Gayda who weren't going anywhere. "That settles it then, Paul, Ric, Dave, Randy, Stacy, and Jackie, you, six, will watch the game." Vince confirmed as a smile went across Stacy and Randy's face. Stacy wasn't much of a basketball fan but the idea of her going to an event with Randy made her so excited and happy. Randy, a big NBA fan, was on cloud nine after finding out he was going to watch a basketball game with three of his closest friends and two beautiful women, one whom he particularly found really beautiful.  
  
Andrew and Stacy arrived at the hotel and the ride home was pretty quiet because Andrew seemed a little upset. "Andrew, why are you so quiet?" Stacy asked pulling of her black stiletto boots. "Nothing," Stacy didn't believe what Andrew had said. She went behind her boyfriend and massaged his upper back but he walked away. "What is your problem? I know you're stressing about something." Andrew went into the small kitchen of the hotel suite and came out with a beer. "It's your event," Drew said softly. "Hun, what about it," Stacy asked a little confused. Drew took a big gulp from his beer and began to speak but was cut short by a phone call in Stacy's cell. "Wait baby," Stacy said and then picking up her phone. "Hello who's this?" she said since she didn't have that number in her phonebook. "Hey, Stacy, this is Randy," Randy replied on the other line. Stacy was a little surprised that Randy had called and that caused her to smile and get a little thrilled. She turned around so that Andrew wouldn't see her. "How'd you get my number?" She asked almost jumping on the marble floor of the suite. "I asked around. Anyway, Stacy, Paul told me to tell you that tomorrow night we can pick you and Jackie up for the game, is that cool?" Randy said his deep voice locked in Stacy's mind. "Sure, I'll tell Jackie. What time will you come by?" Stacy asked closing her fist really hard to keep her from screaming. "Around 6:30, anyways, we're all at the same hotel so I guess I'll just come by your room. What's your room number?" He asked. "518, our room number is 518." Stacy replied more than excited for tomorrow night. "Isn't that just sweet, I'm room 618, I think that's right above yours. Okay, I'll pass by tomorrow and if it's possible can you wear those nice boots you wore today. You look breathtaking in those," Randy said before Stacy almost thought she would faint. "Uh, yeah, sure, thanks a lot, Randy," Stacy said causing Andrew to turn his head at the name "Randy". They said their goodbyes and when Stacy turned her head with a huge smile on her face her boyfriend Andrew looked more than fuming mad. "What the fking hell do you think you're doing talking to that jerk?" Andrew roared. Stacy's smile disappeared from her pretty face and she began to worry. Andrew's a violent guy and if he didn't like something he'd pour his anger all over people. "Drew, he was just asking me if it was okay that they'd bring Jackie and me to the game." Stacy explained. "Shut up, I'm not allowing you to go to that damn game, especially not with daddy's boy." Stacy was on the threshold of tears which made Andrew outraged. "I have to go or Vince might get mad at me," Stacy said tears falling from her eyes. Andrew's anger soared higher and higher that he threw his beer bottle on the wall. "Fine, I don't want you to lose your crappy job but I'm taking you there and I'm taking you back. You got that!" Andrew said taking Stacy's arm. Stacy's cheeks were flushing red and her eyes spilled tears of emotional pain. She loved Andrew but at the same time she hated him. "I can't Paul said," Stacy replied trying to pull away from Andrews grip. "Fk Paul, that SOB is just kissing up to Vince, I'm taking you whether you like it or not." Andrew said letting go of Stacy's arm and now grabbing Stacy by her hair. Stacy screamed in pain but her mouth was covered by Andrew's hand.  
  
"So, you finally spoke to her in an actual conversation and not just a "hi how're you doing," that's amazing, man," John said as Randy drove the Ford SUV. "Yup, and I told her she looked breathtaking in her boots." Randy said as they turned a corner. "Yeah, she looked hot in those," John said fumbling through the stuff in the rented car. "I saw that smile of yours when Vinnie said Stacy was coming with you guys," John teased as he opened a pack of gum and dropped the remaining two pieces in his mouth. "John, I don't want to sound gay but that's repulsive. What if someone placed that in their mouth and spat it back in," Randy informed as John opened the window and spat the chewed piece of gum outside. "How the hell would you know that?" John asked gulping down the water from his bottle. "I did it once to Nathan, it was Halloween and I was twelve and he was six or five. I know he was young but believe me he was far from innocent. That punk stole three Snickers, a pack of M&Ms, and a push pop. Being the big bully brother I decided to take his opened pack of gum and I placed it in my mouth and placed it back. I also took his M&Ms, Twix, Blow Pop, and thirteen other assorted candies. Nathan chewed the gum and said that it was wet and the paper from the packaging stuck to it. I laughed my ass off but I never told him. John looked at Randy disgusted but let out a laugh after a few seconds. "Man, you are a bad, bad, bad brother," John said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What should I wear?" Randy thought to himself as he looked through the dresser. "What the hell, I never care about what I'm wearing." Randy thought taking out a grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and his Oxfords. He finished off with his leather jacket and fixed his hair and put on some Obsession. He walked outside flipping his phone open and checking for messages only from John and his dad. John sent him a message which said: "Dude, you have scored! Now all you have to do is win the game with five fouls or less and do your dunks and three points to impress and then baby you will win the lady and if you laugh at this stupid rap you must be crazy. Dude, I'm losing my touch, help me out as soon as you get back from cloud nine." Randy thought that the short rap could have used some work and it probably wasn't him who was crazy it was probably John. His dad sent him a message to remind him that they were coming on Friday night to watch him for his debut in WM.  
  
The elevator landed on the fifth floor and Randy came out looking for room 518. He knocked on the door and it was answered by someone Randy didn't like as much as he didn't like him. "Hey Randy-O, what the hell are you doing here?" Andrew said disrespectfully. "I'm here to pick up Stacy," Randy replied searching the messy suite from outside where Andrew blocked the door with one arm and the other with his sixth beer bottle. "No, you're not, daddy's little baby boy, I'm taking her," Andrew said in a drunken voice. "I don't think you can drive," Randy replied. "Was it Vince's idea for you to bring Stacy? No, I don't think so," Andrew said as he lost his balance and his knee bent. Randy took out his cell phone and called Vince. He talked to Vince about letting Stacy and Jackie ride with them and confirming it by letting Andrew listen to what Vince said. Andrew was surprised to hear Vince on the other line and he was even more shocked after hearing that it was Vince's decision. "Drew, who's at the door," Stacy said running to the living room only in her underwear as she fastened an earring. Randy's mouth dropped open and Andrew unblocked the way in. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Randy," Stacy said as she ran back inside. It wasn't like Randy never saw Stacy almost naked. She's a WWE diva and obviously she's been on magazines but to see her there in live and living color was totally different for Randy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drew asked Randy. Randy was suddenly surprised at Drew's rude question. "What," he replied annoyed by how Andrew was acting. "I'm talking about you staring at my property, asshole," Andrew said lazily pointing his index finger directly in front of Randy's face. Randy shoved his finger aside and stepped in the messy dark room. They were at the same hotel but their rooms were completely different, especially since his room was pretty much untouched. "Who invited you in," Andrew said stepping in front of the other wrestler. "It's not like your on your first date with Stacy and you have to meet the folks." Randy gave Andrew an insulting look and Drew took it the wrong way. He shoved Randy which caused him to lose his footing. Randy knew it was best to ignore him and just calm down even if this jerk was getting on his nerves. Stacy walked out in a more modest appearance but she still looked great in Randy's eyes. "Hey, you look great," Randy said getting up from the couch. Andrew took a sip from his beer and stepped forward, "I'm not taking you to the game, Vince said so," Randy stepped in between the two and faced Stacy, "I'm taking you," and a smile crept up on her face.  
  
"So, Stacy, have you ever seen the NBA?" Randy asked walking out of the room. They walked toward the elevator while they talked about basketball. Stacy wasn't exactly a basketball fan but she was more of a football fan being an ex-Baltimore Ravens cheerleader. "I guess I've been really busy to watch basketball. I watched one live game when my dad and I went to Chicago. We watched Michael Jordan in one of his first games. All I remember was that it was so amazing." Stacy told Randy. They walked out of the elevator into the lobby where Paul, Dave, Ric, and Jackie were waiting. They stepped into Paul's white limousine. It was your typical limo with two seats which could accommodate three people each. It had a fridge, TV, and a big space in between the two seats. The three older guys stepped in first occupying the seat behind the driver Randy stepped in next followed by Stacy then Jackie.  
  
"Hey, ladies, is it okay if after the game we go out to dinner?" Paul asked as both Jackie and Stacy nodded. "But we have to go back to the hotel because Stephanie and Dave's wife, Angie, is coming with us. Three of you will have to transfer cars though." Paul finished talking to Randy, Stacy, and Jackie. "So are we taking a limo later?" Jackie asked as she twirled her hair. Ric found her amusing as he laughed quietly. "No, you guys are coming with me. I'll be driving my Ferrari, and trust me, its way faster than this limo." Randy said raising his eyebrows at Paul. "Shut up, man, this thing cost me a hundred grand," Paul replied at Randy's comment. The ride to the Garden was ten minutes long but the guys were able to make it seem shorter by exchanging really entertaining stories that made them all laugh. They stepped out of the limo and watched the game up close in courtside seats. After the game the flashes of the cameras began blinding their eyes as hundreds of pictures were taken.  
  
During the ride back to the hotel Jackie and Ric seemed to be getting along a lot. Jackie was really superficial and even if Stacy and she were partners Stacy didn't really like her. Jackie admired Ric's platinum and diamond cufflinks as she sat on his lap. Even if Ric was fifty plus he was still a player. They stepped out of the limo and met up with Stephanie McMahon, Paul's wife, and Angie, a tall and pretty brunette. "Hey guys, you don't mind if Jackie comes with us in the limo?" The sixteen time champion asked. "Fine, if y'all want to miss out in 120 kilometers per hour, then so be it." Randy said taking Stacy's hand surprising her. "Come on Stacy," He said as they walked toward his blue Ferrari. Stacy held Randy's hand still so happy that they were spending such an incredible evening together. She was nervous at first to hold his hand but she managed.  
  
He opened the door for Stacy and she felt it was so sweet for him to do that. "So Stacy, I guess you'll be the only one who'll be experiencing the fastest ride of your life." Randy said cockily. Stacy laughed at his joke and added that she has ridden airplanes and that they were really fast. "Ha, very funny," He replied turning the ignition on and going to 60 miles per hour in less than five seconds. Both of their bodies pushed back to their seats as they passed by other cars finally passing by Paul's limo. "Hey, isn't that Randy?" Stephanie asked looking outside. Paul shrugged then smile knowing that Randy was trying to impress Stacy. Randy stopped the car in front of a classy restaurant and they unbuckled the seatbelts that saved them from slamming into the windshield after Randy hit the brakes from going at a blazing speed. "I guess you'll always have something to turn to if ever wrestling doesn't work out," Stacy said as she fumbled with the seatbelt. "What do you mean?" He asked bending his upper body to help Stacy with the seatbelt situation. Stacy let go of the metal part as Randy unbuckled it for her. His upper body lay inches from her lap as his shirt went inches up revealing a part of his bare lower back. "What," Randy asked again getting up and snapping Stacy out from her trance. "Oh, I mean that if wrestling doesn't work out you can always go to NASCAR or Formula one or something," She joked about Randy's driving skills. He paused for a moment and let out a giggle. "Wow, I can't believe it, Stacy made a joke," He teased opening the car door. He ran around the car to open it for Stacy. He was being such a gentleman despite the teasing. "Seriously," Stacy said as she stepped out of the car. He closed the door for her as she placed her scarf around her neck. "That was the fastest ride of my life," She said softly before she walked past him towards the entrance. He felt taken by her remark that he stood there for about three seconds until he realized where he was. He ran after her and stepped beside her. "So, you really think so?" He asked turning his head towards her. "Well, except for the airplane, yes." She replied with a smile on her face as she walked in. Randy who was a step behind closed his right fist and as if hitting something in the air, he thought to himself, "Score," They took a table with eight seats and waited for about two minutes until the rest of them arrived.  
  
"You could've killed her," was the first thing Stephanie said as she sat beside Stacy who sat beside Randy too. "Hun, you can't blame Randy for trying to impress a girl," Paul said taking the last seat on the side facing the view. Both Randy and Stacy blushed at what Paul said. Paul knew about Randy liking Stacy and he often taunted him about it. Stacy on the other hand felt conscious after hearing that Randy was trying to impress her. "Shut up," Randy told Paul while Paul stuck his tongue out. "You two are acting like such kids," Stephanie commented catching Paul's attention. "But I am a kid," Randy said sticking his tongue out to Paul this time. "Maybe you should have checked how old Paul was before you got married cause it seems like we have a ten-year old sitting beside you," Randy finished as all of them laughed except for Paul who wasn't really offended by the joke. They ordered their food and talked about wrestling, wrestlers, and other funny stories. Dave and Angie talked about their baby girls which lead to everyone looking at Paul and Stephanie. "When are you two having kids?" Stacy asked politely. "Oh, great, here we go again," Paul said leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. Stephanie slapped him on the chest which brought her husband back to reality. "Soon, we're just doing so much traveling now and-"Stephanie said before she was interrupted by Ric, "Stop the excuses and start the baby making!"  
  
They left the restaurant full and still laughing about all the funny stories and all of Ric's comments in between. The others rode in the limo while Randy and Stacy rode back to the hotel in his Ferrari. He opened the door for her again as she stepped out in front of Randy. "Thanks for the ride," She said offering her hand to shake but instead Randy gave her a nice friendly hug. After the hug she looked down on the floor but Randy's hands lifted her chin, "You shouldn't hide your face like that, it's too beautiful to put out of sight." He said sweetly. Stacy had nothing to say in reply from his sweet compliment so instead she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She walked away as Randy stared at her. "Hey, Stacy, I'm glad you wore the boots," He said snapping out of his gaze. She smiled back at him and he did too not knowing a pair of angry eyes were looking at them.  
  
"So, what happened?" John said sitting beside Randy in the hotel club. The two friends were at the bar in the club drinking beer. "What do you mean what happened?" Randy asked trying to hide that something happened. "Well let's see, I ran into Dave a while ago and he told me you two went into your ride after Steph and Angie rode in Paul's ride," He said finishing what was left of his Budweiser. "Fine, Jackie was supposed to ride with us but Ric wanted her to stay so it was only the two of us and I swear, John, nothing happened," Randy answered as the bartender brought them two new bottles of beer each. "You're leaving something out," John said as his eyes widened. Randy gave John a confused look but John only kept smiling. He cocked his head to the side, "Dude, the driving to impress part," John reminded. "Paul just said I was trying to impress her and he's right I was but nothing, and I swear, nothing happened." Randy said getting irritated by John's annoying behavior. "Chill, man," John said turning his head to the dance floor for about five seconds until quickly turning back and asking me the same question again. He was getting pretty annoying so Randy decided to tell the truth. "Fine, she told me that it was the fastest ride of her life, she complimented me on my driving," Randy said with a cocky smirk on his face. "Well you are a pretty mad driver," John agreed but still waiting for some more details. "Well, after dinner and the ride home we hugged and she kissed me on the cheek," Randy said turning his upper body around so John wouldn't see the smile on his face. "Hey, you're smiling, that was so sweet. Oh yeah, did she wear the boots?" John asked impatiently. "Oh yeah, she wore them," He said cockily. "Score," John said aloud as they both gave each other a high five. Randy rested his elbows on the bar counter and stared at a neon heart that hung beside an oversized Budweiser bottle cap. "And I told her she was beautiful," He said softly as if he was in love. John's mouth opened and he started hitting the back of Randy's shoulders. "Dude, you are so in, I don't freaking know," John tried to say hearing what Randy said. Randy turned around facing the door when it opened and Stacy Keibler stepped in.  
  
"Where were you?" Andrew said as Stacy opened the door to the room where Drew was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "The game," She replied dropping her bag on top of the dresser. "Don't lie to me Stacy!" Drew shot up. "I came from the game, I swear," Stacy replied scared. "No you weren't" He whispered to himself and then threw the beer bottle on the floor. "I went out to dinner with the guys, their wives and Jackie, afterwards." She replied on the verge of breaking into tears. "Then explain to me why the hell you were driving around with that poor excuse of a wrestler, Randy Orton!" He roared. She covered her ears and started crying. "Stop crying, you idiot!" He yelled taking her by her arms and pushing her against the door. "We ran out of room in the car and they wanted to stay with their wives and Ric wanted to be with Jackie so I rode in Randy's car." she said in between sobs. "Then why don't you fking explain to me why you hugged and kissed him. What the hell were you doing? I'm your fking boyfriend!" He roared. "I was only thanking him for the ride home so I hugged him." Stacy explained. "What about the kiss?" Andrew asked. "It was only on the cheek because he said I was beautiful," Stacy replied "You know what Stace, just leave." Andrew said turning around as Stacy knew he was getting violent. Stacy said taking her bag and walking outside tears falling on the face Randy called beautiful.  
  
Stacy had nowhere to go except the club. She decided she'd drown her misery in alcohol but she never knew he was going to be there. "Randy," she said as both Randy and John approached her. "Have you been crying?" Randy asked noticing the mascara streaks on her face. He held her face and stroked the mascara streak. She looked up at him meeting the bright blue eyes that belonged to the most gorgeous man on earth. John walked away deciding not to destroy the moment for the two. He bumped into a red-headed woman who recognized him as the rapper guy in UPN.  
  
Randy and Stacy walked towards the bar as Stacy tried to wipe the marks on her face. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and came back out with a clean face. "Are you alright?" He asked leaning forward till their faces were merely inches apart. Stacy had stopped crying but was still terrified by Andrew's actions. "I'm fine," She replied moving her face away from his. "Why were you crying?" Randy asked with a look of concern on his face. "Just some stuff from back home," She lied ordering a Margarita. Randy got another beer, "What stuff from home?" Stacy took a sip from her drink and thought quickly. She couldn't tell him about Andrew. If she did tell him the rest of the roster would find out and Andrew would be a main target by all of the big boys. He could be fired and that would leave him upset blaming it on her. She was scared of him and even if she didn't love him she knew that he loved her and was only trying to protect her. "Just, an old classmate of mine died." She lied. "That's pretty sad, if you want to be alone I could leave," Randy said getting up and pointing to another place. "No, I'm fine," She replied as Randy sat back down. "Are you okay with dancing?" He asked with a smile on her face. Stacy's face lit up and she nodded. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor where they spotted John and a few other wrestlers. What they didn't know was that Andrew came in the club to crash their little party. It was a fast song and they danced like crazy, dancing really close. Stacy moved her hips to every beat as Randy watched her cute ass he had some moves that made an impression on her. Andrew looked around the club knowing that Stacy was here somewhere. The DJ took a break and they played a slow song. A lot of the dancers took a break until there were only about ten couples left on the dance floor including Stacy and Randy. Andrew immediately saw Stacy with him but planned his attack later.  
  
Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy's neck while his hands were on her waist. She leaned on his hard chest feeling his breath on her hair she looked up to gaze at his beautiful blue eyes as he fixed his eyes on her deep brown eyes. He leaned in forward to kiss her when a hard blow hit him on the side of the head. Stacy screamed and everyone watched. John let go of the red head and came to the aid of his best friend. Some of the other wrestlers ran to help Randy, who was knocked out and unconscious. Stacy who was looking down at Randy looked up to see Andrew with an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her outside the last thing she was hearing was the voice of John saying, "Somebody call 911, somebody call 911!"

Thanks for Reading... Sorry it's kinda long... and it's gonna get even longer coz I'll be adding chapters soon!!!

Please Review... I'll accept any, good or bad, but don't be so mean I can be sensitive and defensive.


	2. Freedom

Chapter 2  
  
"He's awake," John said as Randy opened his eyes to a bright light. "Am I dead? Because I'm seeing a white light," Randy managed to say even if his head was hurting like hell. Laughter filled the room. He recognized the laughs; they belonged to John, Paul, Stephanie, Dave, Angie, and Michael (HBK). "No, man, you're at the hospital," Paul said adjusting the uncomfortable bed so Randy's upper body was upright. "Hey guys," Randy said stroking his temple. "You were knocked out pretty hard back there," Chris (Jericho) said while he opened the door to a couple more wrestlers, Trish, Torrie, Kurt, Eddie, Rob, and Jason. "What do you mean knocked out," He said before realizing the headache was because someone or something had hit him on the head. "Andrew punched you hard when he saw you and Stacy dancing," Stephanie explained. Randy thought for a moment. There were so many people here and some of them weren't his close friends but they were here anyway. "Where's Stacy?" Randy asked looking around the room. John and Paul laughed while the others looked at them. "Dude, you were knocked out cold and the first thing you ask is "Where's Stacy?" Man, you like this girl a lot!" John said before realizing that now all these people knew about Randy's crush. Trish's mouth opened wide in shock that Randy liked her best friend. Trish knew about Stacy's crush but she never knew Randy had the same feelings. Randy buried his face in his hands embarrassed which caused his face to turn red. John realized his mistake and knelt down and begged for forgiveness which confirmed Randy's crush even more. Paul laughed, "No worries, kid, everyone in this room will keep it a secret, okay" Randy gave Paul and John a furious look and covered his face in his hands. "Hey, ese, I won't tell anybody," Eddie said from the back of the crowd. "Me too," Kurt added. Randy looked up, "Thanks," he said sarcastically and caught eye of Stacy's best friend, Trish. "Oh no," Randy said getting up from the bed and walking towards Trish. "You promise me you will never ever tell her, please Trish, I'm begging you. Please," Randy said his eyes wide and worried. Trish smiled at Randy and tried to contain herself from laughing at him. "I promise I won't tell her," Trish said with her right arm raised to confirm it. Knowing that he was okay except for suffering killer headaches, most of them left except for John, Paul, and Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see Ric?" Randy asked as Stephanie fluffed his pillow. "Thanks, Steph," he said as he waited for an answer. "He's with Jackie, and he's not picking up his phone, and weird sounds coming from his room, if you know what I mean?" Paul said making them all laugh. "How do you feel?" Stephanie asked softly as she stroked his head. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy and my head hurts but I guess I'll be fine after I sleep. What did the doctor say?" Randy asked forgetting that Andrew was the cause of this. "You'll be spending the night here and we'll be back early in the morning tomorrow to pick you up," John said taking a seat beside Paul. Stephanie sat beside Randy's bed and kept stroking his head. It felt good and it made the pain less. "Oh no, can I wrestle this Sunday?" Randy asked worried. "Yeah, you'll be fine but you might feel a couple headaches throughout the next few days." Stephanie answered massaging his temples. "Yeah, and sore throats too," Randy said clearing his throat. John handed him a bottle of mineral water before taking the entire contents. "What's going to happen to Drew," Randy asked remembering the jerk that mad him unconscious. "It depends, Randy, if you want to press charges against him," Paul informed. "I say you do," John said angrily thinking about Drew. "Randy, what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked. Randy thought for a while before he came to a decision. "I don't think I will," Randy said. "What?" John and Paul shot up. "Guys, he knocked my lights out but I'm fine anyway. I don't want to deal with so many things and I guess I don't really blame the guy," Randy said. "Dude, he could've killed you," John tried to make the situation bigger. "What do you mean you don't blame him?" Paul said placing his hands on Stephanie's shoulders. "Well, I blame him for punching me but I shouldn't be so mad because he is Stacy's boyfriend and I tried to kiss her. If I was her boyfriend and I saw her doing that with another guy I would've probably done the same thing," Randy said. "No you wouldn't" Stephanie said surely knowing Randy wasn't that type of guy. "What did that blow do to you?" Paul asked. Randy thought for a moment and realized he wouldn't punch someone right away. He was more of the type to confront and if it didn't work he would probably start a fight not like it has happened before. "Yeah, you guys, are right, I wouldn't punch him. Well that is at first I would talk to him then if it won't work I guess I'd punch him." Randy said turning his head to face three of his very good friends.  
  
Stacy walked quickly backstage in a bathrobe covering her bare body only in her underwear. It was Wrestlemania XX after her evening gown match which quickly changed into an underwear match. She was practically running in the halls towards the women's locker room. She was trying to avoid Andrew because after the night he knocked Randy out of consciousness Andrew abused Stacy though it wasn't physical abuse. He got so mad he threatened, cursed, and forced her to have sex with him. Though the last didn't happen because Andrew was so drunk he passed out, Stacy was able to escape with her things and room in with a relative. She turned her head to see that no one was behind her but instead she bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was Randy Orton, the last person she wanted to see aside from Andrew. "Hey, where are you going and why in such a hurry," He asked in a calm voice. "Look, Randy, I'm really sorry for what happened to you a couple of nights ago, but I can't stay. Randy, I can't see you, please," Stacy said as she attempted to run past Randy but was caught in his arms. "What is going on, Stacy?" He asked now worried. Stacy's eyes were streaming with tears. "Please, let me go, I'm really sorry, okay," She said as Randy gently let go of her. "Stacy, you didn't do anything, it's not your fault. And please tell me why you can't see me?" He asked but she ignored him and ran away. Randy headed back to the Evolution locker room with a worried look on his face.  
  
She ran into halls forgetting where the women's locker room was. She ran into a dead end when she heard a voice that belonged to Andrew coming nearer. There was nothing to hide behind; it was just her and that dead end. Andrew's voice grew stronger and the person's voice he was talking to slowly faded away. Stacy turned around and flipped her phone hoping Andrew would just pass by thinking it was another blonde. But that didn't happen. Andrew turned that direction seeing his girlfriend. Stacy heard the footsteps and the heavy breathing she knew all too well. She felt his hand take her by the arm and turning her to face him. "Stacy, Stacy, Stacy," He repeated holding her arm tightly so she wouldn't escape. Stacy tried to escape his grasp but he was way too strong so she just gave up. "Where have you been?" He asked in a fake voice. "I've been living with a relative," She answered softly looking at the floor. Drew lifted her chin, not as gentle as how Randy did it just a few days ago in the parking lot, instead he forced it up making Stacy's neck hurt. "Why," He asked his voice low and angry. "Because I was scared," Stacy said in tears. "That's BS, Stacy, why should you be afraid of me?" He asked knowing exactly what the answer was. "You were just really mad," Stacy explained losing her balance and letting Andrew support her weight. "Of course I was mad, you were making out with that bastard!" He said as he turned red with fury. "I swear, I wasn't," Stacy told the truth but knowing that if he wasn't there to stop it they were going to that direction. Andrew knew they didn't kiss but he wanted to torture Stacy anyway. He took her to his locker room and kept her locked in for the rest of the night. Well at least until the after party.  
  
"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful," Randy joked while he struck a pose in front of the other Evolution members. They laughed at Randy's masquerade and laughed at each other's jokes. They were on their way to the after party and they were changing for the event. It was and informal party and while Paul and Ric were still dressed to the nines, Dave wore a button down shirt with jeans and Randy wore a shirt saying with a symbol in the front, a pair of faded jeans, and Diesel sneakers. "I don't hate you," Stephanie said to Randy as she walked in the room. "You heard us?" Paul asked his wife before giving her a quick kiss. "I was standing outside the entire time and Trish and I heard you guys." Stephanie said straightening her husband's Armani jacket. "Well, I'm glad to know you like me," Randy said jokingly as he pulled the elastic that kept her hair in a ponytail. "Hey," She said chasing Randy around the room before Paul caught her by placing his arms around her waist. Stephanie kept screaming but it was overshadowed by the laughter in the locker room. The amusement stopped when Randy replaced his smile with a frown when he remembered Stacy. Dave noticed it at first and asked him what was wrong. "It's Stacy, I saw her in the hall and she was trying to hide or run from someone. She also said she didn't want to see me." Randy said as he sat down on the sofa and played with the elastic. He looked up at his friends and just like him, they had a worried look on their eyes.  
  
Stacy stepped out of the Ford Escape Andrew drove back to the hotel for the after party. "C'mon," He said with wickedness in his voice while he took Stacy by her already sore arm. Meanwhile Evolution and two of the guy's wives started the party in the limousine by drinking Martinis and bottles of Champagne. And even though they were enjoying themselves, deep down Randy was worried about Stacy.  
  
Stacy sat down at the bar as she watched her boyfriend talk to his friends. Hardly anyone was there, only those who weren't in the card. After some time a number of wrestlers came in like Kurt, Eddie, Chris B., Chris J., Jason, Mick, Booker, Rob, and their wives. Other single guys came like Sylvan, Rene, and Rob. And some others brought their girlfriends from outside the business. Trish and Torrie, Stacy's closest friends caught sight of her at the bar. "Hey, Stace, what's up?" Trish asked taking a seat beside her. "Nothing," She replied softly resting her chin on her hands. "Yeah, right," Torrie said sarcastically as she ordered three drinks for her and her friends. "What's wrong, is it that ass of a boyfriend?" Trish asked changing her mood through the question. Stacy turned her head to see Andrew flirting with a girl she's never seen before. She turned around and shrugged and just by those actions Trish and Torrie knew he was the reason she was troubled.  
  
The tinted glass doors opened and Stephanie walked in followed by the rest of Evolution. The entire group sat down in one big round table where Vince McMahon and his family sat. Stacy turned to where Randy was. He looked upset just like her and it was probably the way she acted earlier in the night that concerned him. He stood up from the chair with Dave and Angie and they sat down on another table with John, Charlie, Shelton, and their girlfriends.  
  
"Hey how're you doing," The redhead asked Randy as he sat on the empty seat next to John. "What," he replied to the girl John was dancing with a few nights before. "Oh, sorry, my name's Amanda Fletcher, John invited me and I was just worried about you after you were knocked out and brought to the hospital." She said introducing herself. Randy stroked his temple still feeling a little pain. "I'm okay, just a little headache every now and then," He said before closing his eyes for a long time because his head started to hurt. "Excuse me," Randy stood up and walked outside of the busy and noisy room. On the way he saw Stacy talking to Trish and Torrie but he was too dizzy to talk to her.  
  
He breathed in the fresh air of the hotel garden. He sat down on the bench and closed his eyes to help stop the frequent pounding he felt inside his skull. He massaged the side of his head to ease the pain but it was way too much he felt sick. He ran back to the hotel running past people trying to find the men's bathroom. He ran to an empty stall and started to throw up at the toilet. "Hey, man, are you alright," a voice he recognized said from behind the stall door. "Do you think I'm alright?" He said before feeling a big rush of pain throbbing in his skull. The door was unlocked and it opened to Shane McMahon. "Randy, I saw you running in if you want I can get some of the guys to help you," Shane said as he turned away from the sight of what was in the toilet. "I'll be fine," Randy replied the pain kicking so hard he could just scream and cry. He had cried the nights before because he had trouble sleeping because of the after effects of Andrew's punch. "I don't think so," Shane said getting a heap of tissue paper and handing it to Randy. Randy wiped his mouth and threw the stained tissue in the toilet. He flushed it down and washed his hands. And even tough his head hurt like hell he felt that when he threw up it helped ease it a little. Shane left saying he would call for help. Minutes later Randy's dad former wrestler, Bob Orton came in with the rest of the family, his mom, brother, and sister. Vince, Paul, and John were there too and Randy didn't like the idea that all these people knew that he's been throwing up. He didn't even tell his family he was in the hospital a few days ago and know they knew. Bob slung Randy's arm on his shoulder while Nathan, his brother took the other. They carried him upstairs as he was unable to see things clearly. Everyone followed up to his hotel room. "Randy, did you take your pills doc gave you," Paul asked taking the pill case from the counter in the kitchen. "I forgot to take it after lunch," Randy replied thinking how stupid could he be. "Son, why didn't you tell us you were at the hospital?" Bob asked as he sat down on the bed beside Randy. "Dad, I just didn't want to make you worry and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And know it will be," Randy said remembering all the people in the hospital and now the people in his hotel room. Above all Vince McMahon was there and after hearing about his and Andrew's altercation it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Meanwhile word quickly got out downstairs. Everyone was talking about Randy's vomiting episode. "This is so my fault," Stacy said burying her face in her hands. Trish comforted her by telling her that it wasn't and it was Drew who punched Randy. People in each table were talking about what happened nights ago in the hotel club and the effects on the victim. In the meantime Andrew and his friends enjoyed the effects of Andrew's hard fist on the pretty boy's head. They graced on their victory not knowing the rest of the room were talking terrible things about them.  
  
Two hours later the party had started and the dancing began. Andrew forced Stacy to dance with him but in less than five minutes danced with ring rats who Andrew was talking to earlier in the night. Stacy went to the garden and fancied the fountains and lights that graced the garden. Stacy didn't know that and hour earlier Randy was feeling a lot better and decided to join in the party. Well, after brushing his teeth of course. Randy, who was tired, decided to get some fresh air outside where he previously felt like throwing up, there he found someone he was looking for all night. "Hey," He said softly taking a seat beside her. She quickly stood up and walked towards the direction of the door. "Hey, Stacy, I want to talk to you, please," He said touching her bare shoulder. Stacy felt the warmth of his big hands and couldn't help but turn around. Her red tube top showed him enough to get his hormones raging but the black pleated mini got him fired up and even if he was trying to contain himself he couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but smile back, "Fine, what do you want?" She asked sweetly taking a seat on the bench. Randy followed her and sat down, "I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened that night in the club. It wasn't your fault. I'm to blame, I guess, since I shouldn't have tried to kiss you since you're with Andrew. I would've done the same thing if I saw m girlfriend with another guy." Stacy looked at him knowing he was nothing like Andrew, he was sweet, kind, funny, and he would never ever hurt her. "No you wouldn't," She replied. Randy remembered when he told his friends that and they didn't believe him. "Fine, I wouldn't do it right away, but I would if I was really pissed and if I loved her a lot," He said meeting Stacy's gaze. Their faces were only inches apart when a stern voice shot meters away from the two. Stacy quickly turned around to see Andrew with a fierce look on his face. His eyes were filled with anger seeing Stacy inches away from the man he despised more than any terrorist who attacked his very own country. He seized her hair and pulled her towards him. He quickly walked through the garden before he felt Randy's big hand making him turn by just taking hold of his shoulder. Andrew's fierce eyes met with Randy's as they stared at each other before Andrew made a move of punching him. Randy dodged the punch and punched him on his nose letting him let go of Stacy as Stacy ran back inside screaming for help as the two guys battled it out with Randy on the upper hand the entire time. "You don't treat a lady like that, you, asshole!" He roared as he punched Andrew until blood poured like a faucet from his nose. John restrained him from killing Andrew while Scott did the same to a beaten down Andrew. Randy tried to fight from John and Dave's grasp but he gave up knowing that Andrew's beating was enough and that he had gotten him back. He reached down his throat and let out a ball of spit right on Andrew's aching cheek. "Go to hell, you bastard!" He screamed as he felt anger rushing all over his body. He smiled in satisfaction as police rushed in the garden cuffing both men but instead of bringing them to the station they asked them questions. The cops asked Stacy questions knowing that the fight started because of her. She told the truth saying that Andrew tried to make the first shot but Randy dodged it and saved her. Vince convinced the police to let both men go since nothing big happened anyway. But actually something did. A war between the two had just begun.  
  
While Randy went back to the party and decided to celebrate and drown his anger with alcohol Stacy went to the hotel clinic to finally tell Andrew it was over between them. She went inside the well lit room seeing Andrew and the ring rat he was dancing with earlier. He complained about the pain as the doctor taped up his nose. "Drew, could I please talk to you," Stacy said giving a sign that she wanted to talk to him in private. Drew, who had to thank Vince for convincing the cops to let him go, had calmed his nerves down despite the fact that he still wanted to get back on Randy. "Drew, it's been really hard being with you these last couple of months. I mean, you've been so forceful and sometimes you scare me to death with your violence. Drew, I know you love me and I loved you too. But I guess it's gone, I have to leave you, Andrew. I can't live miserably, like this," Stacy said her face down the entire time afraid to see Andrew's reaction. She left the clinic without hearing a word from his mouth. He didn't even try to grab her or scream at her, maybe he understood; maybe he was ready to let her go.  
  
Stacy wasn't happy nor was she sad. She was more of relieved knowing that she didn't have to put up with him. But she had a lot more problems to deal with. She opened the tinted glass doors meeting the blue eyes she had wanted for so long and now she could have them, the eyes, the hands, the face, the personality. She could have him. Now that she had the other thing she wanted her entire life. Freedom.

Thanks for reading and please review...

I might not be able to add the next chapter as soon as you guys would want coz i'm going on vacation and we'll be going out a lot and we'll just be bringing one laptop and i'm pretty sure the rest of the family will be using it.

Thanks!!!!


	3. Feelings Admitted

I'm baaaa-aaack, with a new chapter... very long. please read then rview afterwards, I love hearing from you guys... Thanks so much and I'll be back with a new chapter soon. Can I aske how you make spaces in between lines in i know how to do it in microsoft word but it always comes out differently here. Please answer... thanks again!!!!

Randy looked keenly at the brown captivating orbs that belonged to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was doing the same thing, except, of course, she was looking at his blue ones. She smiled at him making him smile back while he waited until their bodies were inches apart ready to tear up the dance floor. He was too drunk to ask her how she was after the night's incidents and she didn't care about that either. Right now all she wanted to do was to celebrate her freedom which was taken away from her almost a year ago. The DJ played the fast music much louder than before. The roster danced in the floor only some stayed outside the square to drink and celebrate the success of the PPV. She held his hand and for once she wanted to take charge. She pulled him in the mass of wrestlers and their friends and when she found the perfect spot she stood there and smiled. Randy smiled back. They didn't dance for an entire minute because they just stood there, their bodies hitting each other because of the hordes of people hitting them every now and then. After the minute he took her by the waist and pulled her closer making her feel almost every inch of his body. She turned around and dancing around Randy as he turned every time she would and he was surprised when she bent down and then went back up. Randy's mouth went wide open surprised that just a few hours ago he almost beat her boyfriend to death. He stopped her from dancing knowing that if Andrew saw this he would be in big trouble and that she might also be. "Stacy, What about Andrew?" He asked his voice loud so Stacy could hear her through the earsplitting music "What," She replied stopping her dance with a confused look on her face. Randy tried louder and a smile formed on her pretty face. "Andrew who," Stacy mouthed before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Randy stepped back to see a surprised, Stacy. Stacy didn't know that he had a crush on her but she figured that all men wouldn't refuse a dance with any girl. He shook his head knowing that this was wrong. He couldn't take advantage of her. He knew where this was all heading and he knew that wasn't what Stacy wanted. Stacy was hurt and he was part of the reason she was. He was the reason Andrew grew so sadistic. He knew Stacy would regret this after all she was probably doing this to get back at Andrew. Maybe she's doing this because she likes him, maybe not. Thoughts raced across his mind and the pain went with them spreading through his entire head. And just then the third generation superstar collapsed.

"Help," Stacy screamed repeatedly as she placed Randy's head on her lap. The hordes of wrestlers helped Randy up as Paul ran to the clinic. Stacy walked back and forth in the hotel lobby. It had been a long night for her and the more for him. She finally sat down hearing the party had started once again but knowing that a lot of them were concerned. She saw Stephanie come out of the clinic and Stephanie saw her too. "Is he okay," Stacy asked as Stephanie held Stacy's hand for comfort. "He's fine, it was just the beers, music, and he said he was thinking too much," Stephanie said seeing the look of relief on Stacy's face. "I've seen that look before," Stephanie teased as Stacy blushed. "You like Randy, don't you?" Stephanie asked her eyes wide with anticipation. "Okay, fine, maybe I do," She said as her cheeks flushed a bright red while Stephanie's head filled with what the two felt for each other. She left Stacy only saying, "Wouldn't you know,"

Randy looked outside the window watching the buildings and cars as the limousine drove by. Paul, Stephanie, Dave, and Ric rode in the same limousine but all of them were still asleep after partying from twelve to six in the morning. He stared outside the window knowing that the ride to the arena would be long. He stroked his temple and noticed his reflection on the window. On the side of his scalp he saw a black and blue he hadn't noticed before. He pressed the spot with his fingers and felt the soreness which made him close his eyes. As much as he loved wrestling for once in his life he didn't want to be in the card. His head hurt and his throat was aching.

Stacy got out of the arena and luckily there were no fans around. She had a lot on her mind and all she wanted to do was to sleep and hope that all her problems would just vanish. She stepped in the women's locker room seeing no bags and no girls. It was 3:30 and that would probably explain it. She sat down on the wooden bench and stared at her feet for minutes before realizing that she couldn't possibly do this for more than an hour. She stepped outside looking for catering. Almost every day there's a show and it would mean a new arena. It was always a challenge getting around backstage except if you've been in that place five or more times. Five minutes later she found herself in catering. She looked around the room, all tables were empty except for one occupied by someone she should get away from, fast. She turned around but his voice had proven that he had seen her. "Stacy," He said walking towards his blonde ex-girlfriend. "Andrew," She replied softly. He lifted her chin gently to give her a kiss but Stacy turned her head almost surprising Andrew. "I'm not with you anymore," She said with her arms crossed. "Who said so," He asked as if he didn't know the answer. "I told you last night," Stacy said before she was cut off by Andrew, "But I didn't say so, and last time I checked I was in charge,"

"5:45," Randy checked his watch knowing that they had two hours to kill before the show would start. He carried his duffel bag along the halls with the other four who slept throughout the ride. Paul rubbed his eyes before checking the card. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," He said as he scanned through the piece of paper posted on the bulletin board. They all looked at him strangely as he turned around ready to say something. "Randy, you got to do a promo backstage later and we have a match, main event, all of us. And I'll be acting like a total asshole as usual," Paul said before shrugging and walking away. Dave and Randy looked at each other with an, "I-don't-know" expression on their faces.

"Baby, I'm going to go see dad," Stephanie said before leaving the locker room. "Hey, you guys hungry?" Dave asked rummaging through his bag trying to find a snack. "I am," Paul said as Ric nodded. "What about you, Randy?" Dave asked his hand on the knob. "Nah, I didn't get too sleep in the car and I think I'll need one for the match." Randy said and afterwards his three friends went outside to eat. He stretched out on the leather couch and fell asleep.

Stacy escaped from the men's locker room as Andrew was in the bathroom. She ran through halls trying to find a place she could hide. While near the black boxes used to keep the sound machines she heard the voice of Andrew coming closer. She peeped towards the other hall and saw him walking towards the hall. There was a dead end and the black trunks were pushed against the wall with no room for her to hide. She opened a door before even knowing what the door lead to. She opened the door and went inside facing the door. She turned around slowly to see Randy asleep on the couch. "Oh my gosh," She said to herself thinking what the hell was she thinking coming into a room not knowing what or who was in it. She carefully opened the door to see Andrew talking to someone on the other hall. She closed the door and decided to wait for a while until he left. She waited for about a minute until she heard the voices of the rest of Evolution coming closer. Stacy panicked and opened a door that lead to the shower. "No, they'd probably go here," She thought to herself running to the next door which was a mini steam room and because of fear of the guys seeing her she went inside.

"Oh, and did you see what happened to Eddie last night? It was priceless," Paul said as they entered the room blown away by the sleeping wrestler. They giggled but who wouldn't when Randy had a smile on his face while he was asleep. "No, Paul, this is priceless." Dave said as he got the digital camera from his bag and took a picture of Randy.

Stacy sat down on the built in seat as she listened to the guys laugh and talk. She played with her hair, twisting, braiding, and tying it with her spare elastic. "How long until these guys get out," She thought to herself looking at the clock. The Heat tapings were probably starting and she was glad she wasn't on the card. She heard the television turn on and she knew it was Heat. A groggy voice snapped her from daydreaming as she listened closely, her ear touching the door. "Hey, man, how long was I asleep?" Randy said as Stacy smiled hearing his voice. "Man, I think you were asleep right after we left for food." Dave said. It had been exactly an hour and fifteen minutes until she heard the door close. She opened the door finding no one in the room. She breathed in relief and hurried towards the door but when she placed her hand on the knob it opened to Stephanie McMahon. "What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked with a curious smile on her face as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Nothing," Stacy said turning red of embarrassment. Stephanie crossed her arms and walked around her until she pushed Stacy gently down on the couch while Stephanie looked at her with her arms crossed and her right foot patting on the cement. "Really, Stace, why were you here, I promise not to tell anyone?" Stephanie said as if she was interrogating Stacy for a crime. "Fine, I was hiding from Andrew and I went inside not knowing this was the Evolution locker room. I was going to leave when Paul, Ric, and Dave came so I hid in the sauna." Stacy confessed hoping Stephanie would believe her. "Right, like I'll believe that crap after you informed me about your feelings for my husband's handsome, funny, and oh so sexy friend." Stephanie said raising her eyebrows thinking that Stacy was lying. "Steph, I swear I was hiding from Andrew, and no, I didn't come here to spy on Randy." Stacy swore her eyes showing that she was pleading for Stephanie to let her go. Stephanie walked around the large room and picked up a digital camera. She turned it on and saw the first picture was a picture of Randy asleep. "If you weren't spying, explain this," She showed Stacy as Stacy's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if she was going to laugh at the picture or be surprised that Stephanie would accuse her of taking the picture. "That isn't my camera, and Dave took that picture when they came in finding Randy asleep." Stacy said crossing her arms. Stephanie looked at the other pictures and saw pictures of Dave's daughters. "Fine, that I believe, but I know you came here for a purpose." She said letting Stacy leave. "I swear, Steph, I was hiding." Stacy repeated before stepping out to the hall. "Yeah, hiding from Andrew so he wouldn't see you and Randy together," Stephanie finished with a smile on her face.

Stacy raised her arm up calling for a cab. Vince gave Stacy a few days off and Stacy decided to visit her parents in Baltimore. After two days spending time with her family she got bored and decided to go to Illinois to visit her cousin, Marissa. She left her cousin's house not knowing where to go next. She was only a few miles away to St. Louis MO so she decided to head that way forgetting that Randy was there right now because of his tonsillitis.

She drove around the city stopping at a 7 eleven. She walked inside to a mass of people who were talking about a man in a hospital. She went to the ice cream section and took two pints of caramel ice cream. She headed to the cashier before she was recognized by a few WWE fans. She signed autographs and took pictures with the fans and after they were satisfied by her presence she walked to the teenage girl managing the cashier. "Hey Stacy Keibler, did you know that Randy Orton's in the hospital a few blocks from here," She said as she packed the two pints of ice cream in the 7 eleven bag. Stacy cursed herself for forgetting this was where Randy was. She took her stuff and hopped inside her Mercedes Benz. She turned on the ignition wondering if it would be alright if she visited Randy. She drove around and stopped the car in front of the hospital. "Should I go or should I not?" She asked herself aloud as she found a coin hoping it would settle the small dilemma. "Heads I will, tails I won't," She said before flipping the coin, catching it, and placing it at the back of her empty hand. She looked at the coin and read "Heads,"

The nurse led her to Randy's room. She stood outside the door hearing the television turned on to CSI reruns. She contemplated about going back but she figured since she was already here she had to do it. She quietly opened the door looking inside while Randy watched the TV. She stepped inside and closed the door and when she turned around a pair of blue eyes were looking at her. He didn't have a smile on his face like she hoped for. Instead he had a curious face. Why wouldn't he, she was supposed to be on tour with the roster. "Hi, Randy," Stacy said nervously but with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here," He asked with a curious tone in his voice. "I drove here from Illinois and I heard that you were in the hospital so I decided to visit," Stacy explained a little bit alarmed that Randy wasn't very welcoming. "You're not on tour?" Randy asked stroking his throat. "Nope, Vince gave me a few days off. Randy, I just want to say I'm sorry for acting the way I did in the Wrestlemania party. I should've explained before I danced with you." Stacy said standing beside Randy's reclined bed. He was facing the ceiling for a while until he faced Stacy. His face was blank, it was unreadable. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault for thinking too hard." He said his voice hardhearted as if he didn't mean it. He stared back up the ceiling and closed his eyes. Stacy looked at him really disappointed by the tone of his voice. "You visited me, we talked, and there's nothing left to say, so I guess you'd like to go." Randy muttered as he stared into the white ceiling. Stacy was more than shocked to hear those words coming out of Randy's mouth. She was pissed off so much she blew up. "What the hell do you think you're saying? I came here to visit you and to apologize and you talk to me like that. You are such a jerk!" Stacy screamed catching Randy's attention. She glared at him before stomping to the door and leaving Missouri while tears poured from her eyes.

Randy looked around the empty room. He had to agree with Stacy, he was such a jerk to her. He spoke to her so insensitively and he didn't even welcome her in. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," He repeated to himself as he covered his face in his hands. Randy was just upset that in a span of a week he was on a hospital bed three times. He was also displeased by what happened at the party almost two weeks ago. "She didn't deserve that, she didn't," He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

"He was such an ass," Stacy reported to Trish in the women's locker room. "For such a great looking guy he is such an asshole." Trish replied to Stacy. It was Monday night RAW and after the draft lottery new superstars were fitting in backstage and one superstar was back, his throat sore as hell but he could manage to cut a promo.

The man in the black button down shirt walked backstage with his Puma duffel bag smiling at people feeling much better than he did last week. He walked past the halls and smiled his nice warm smile, excited that he was back on the road. It had only been a week but he missed it so much. He opened the door to Evolution's locker room where all the guys were hanging out. "Hey," Dave said as both Ric and Paul nodded. "Hey, guys, long time no see," Randy said sarcastically putting his bag on the floor and taking a seat on the leather recliner. Dave handed him a bottle of mineral water, "Dude, your voice," he said because Randy's voice was deeper and gruff. "They snapped the tonsils out," Randy replied after taking a gulp of water. "Guys, I need your help. It's about Stacy." Randy said catching the attention of his friends. "What's wrong, I thought you two were cool?" Paul said with apprehension in his voice. Randy coughed before he spoke and cleared his throat. "Guys, she visited me at the hospital and I was such an ass to her. It was just because of this whole hospital thing. I'm really sick of going to that place and I guess I poured all my anger on her. I'd really like to apologize to her but she may not want to talk to me ever." Randy explained knowing the older guys were disappointed.

"Yes," He replied to Mick Foley louder and stroking his throat in pain. Stacy watched backstage her eyes focusing on the man she loved and at the same time hated. "He looks so good in black," she thought to herself before Trish's waving arm alarmed her. "I thought you were mad at that jerk?" Trish asked glancing at the TV seeing Evolution talk in the middle of the ring. "I am but I can't help it," Stacy confessed. "Fine, anyway I totally understand, he's so fine, especially when he wears black." Trish said making Stacy wonder if Trish could read minds. "I was thinking the same thing," Stacy replied

"Dude," Randy said to Dave, him knowing it was a command for a bottle of water. "I'm seriously going to kill Mick for making me scream." Randy added clearing his throat in between phrases. "So have you spoken to Stacy yet?" Dave said changing the subject. "Dude, Raw just started," Randy said hitting Dave's knee with the plastic bottle. Dave rubbed his covered knee and had a disappointed look on his face. "You should talk to her by the end of the night." Dave replied. Just then Paul and Ric came in knowing by the looks on their faces that this was about Randy and Stacy. "She thinks you look "fine" in black" Paul said imitating what he had heard from Stacy and Trish. "Really," Randy asked a bit surprised. "Really," Paul imitated again making everyone but Randy laugh. "No, Paul, are you sure she said that?" Randy asked leaning forward before finishing the contents of the bottle. "Actually Trish said it and Stacy agreed," Randy had a smirk on his face, "So, Trish and Stacy think I'm hot?"

Stacy passed by Evolution's locker room hearing laughter but she didn't hear Randy's voice. "Maybe he isn't there," She thought then hearing his voice and standing behind the door hearing his words, "No, Paul, are you sure she said that?" Stacy tried to listen harder then heard Paul say something she was afraid of. And something that made her turn redder than a tomato was when Randy knew she thought he was hot.

"That conceited asshole, but he's right," She thought to herself walking back to the women's locker room. "Stacy, can I please talk to you," Stacy heard the deep voice wherein she could almost feel the pain he was experiencing, talking after his tonsils were snapped off his throat. She turned her heel and was probably still embarrassed and mad to look into his dazzling blue eyes. "Hey, what'd I tell you about hiding that beautiful face," Randy said lifting her chin but Stacy pushed his hand away and looked at him meanly. "That pointless sweet talk is not going to make me forget about what happened in the hospital." Randy shrugged his shoulders, "About that, see, Stacy, I'm really, really sorry It's just that I was really troubled about all those hospital trips that I started pouring my resentment all over my family, the doctor, nurses, and you, and you and no one else deserves that kind of treatment and I'm just hoping you'd accept my apology because Stace, I want to be in good terms with you, I don't want to be the bad guy, please." Randy pleaded with eyes so heartfelt you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Okay," Stacy replied while a smile formed on Randy's face and pulling Stacy in a hug which made both of them feel in the right place. "Stacy, thanks,"

Stacy pulled away from the nice embrace and forced herself not to smile so her feelings wouldn't seem too obvious. "Something wrong," He asked holding her hand. Stacy slipped her hand away and stared at the floor as she blushed remembering what Paul and Ric had overheard. "What," he asked again chuckling as he tilted his head to the side. Stacy looked up her cheeks red of humiliation but she couldn't help but laugh because Randy's laugh made you want to laugh with him. "Okay, I'm starting to get freaked out, Stace, why are you turning red. Was it something I said?" He said furrowing his eyebrows. "It's nothing," But Randy didn't believe her so he forced her to spill by tickling her on her waist. "Randy, stop, come on, please," She said giggling in between words as she was pushed against the wall bending her knees because it was too hard to stand. "No, I'm not stopping until you tell me why you're turning red." Randy continued tickling her side until Stacy fell on the floor with Randy landing on top of her long legs. They both laughed in the awkward position they were in. Randy got up and sat beside Stacy breathing hard. "So will you tell me or will I force it out of you by torturing you with these," He said wiggling his fingers. "Fine, Randy, I overheard you and your friends knowing about Trish and I thinking that you look good in black, that's it, are you happy?" Stacy said glaring playfully at Randy as Randy's smile turned wider. "Well since you're being honest let me tell you, that you look hot tonight." Randy said placing a finger on the tip of Stacy's nose as she blushed. "Stacy, what's going on here, you and Randy a couple now?" Paula, the make-up artist asked when she saw the two with their backs against the wall. "No, Paula, of course not, me and Randy, Paula, you'd be crazy to think that." Stacy defended as Paula gave her one last look. When Paula left Randy quickly stood up and headed down the hall. "Hey, Randy, where are you going?" Stacy asked as she was getting up. Randy turned around with a disappointed look on his face, "Well, after hearing what you said earlier I guess it's pretty obvious I have no chance in hell to be with you. It's clear now, Stacy, you don't like me and you think it's also pretty impossible, huh? I guess I was just wasting my time back there." He ended as Stacy turned teary-eyed regretting the lies she said earlier.

Randy walked in the locker room slamming the door behind him as Dave gave him a look asking what happened. "What," Randy's voice filled the room. "Hey, man, I didn't say a thing; don't get all upset on me." Dave replied throwing a bottle of water at him knowing that water was the only thing that could calm his nerves. "Sorry, man," He replied proving Dave's theory about the water thing right. "So I figure, your apology didn't go so well, huh? Want to talk about it?" Dave asked. "Well, the apology crap went well until one of Stacy's make-up friends passed by and asked if, you know, we were together and Stacy said something like "of course not, and that it would be crazy for someone to think that," Dave, I don't wanna come off as a super emotional guy but, Dave, that really hurt my feelings and it makes me think that I've got nothing to give to Stacy to make her, you know, like me or something."

"Backlash 2004" Randy read the sign on top of the arena in Edmonton. Tonight was probably going to be the biggest match of his career so far if nothing went wrong. He was going to earn his respect by putting his body on the line against someone who has done it for so many in order to put them and himself over. "Are you ready for tonight?" Paul asked Randy knowing that he was a lot nervous about all the violence involved in a No Holds Barred match. "I'm ready just worried about how this might affect me, to be honest, I'm a hell of a lot scared." Randy said burying his face in his hands knowing later on it would be a crimson red. "So, has Stacy spoken to you yet?" Dave asked changing the subject. They were in the rental limousine and they had arrived in Backlash four hours before the event. "I haven't seen her in the past couple of weeks. I guess she had some weeks off." Randy said as the limousine parked and they stepped out of the expensive ride.

Randy was behind the black curtain for his match, in a few seconds he would step out and receive a beating that would give him the respect he would deserve. He stepped up the metal stairs before hearing, "Good luck," from Stacy. "Stacy," he called out running back down but seeing that she was not in the hall anymore. "Randy, we're going to play your music already," the electrical guy said as he handed him a trashcan full of weapons and then the familiar sound of Motorhead's Evolution played.

After Triple H cut his promo both Ric Flair and Batista carried the bashed up and beat up Randy Orton to his locker room. It was the first time Randy had his own locker room and it was pretty sad that he had nothing left in him to enjoy the room for himself. He sat on a leather loveseat as Ric got the water and Dave knelt in front of him asking him questions, "Rand, you okay? I was worried about you. Hey, you need some help here?" Randy slumped on the seat feeling the warmth of his blood on his forehead he grabbed a small hand towel and carefully wiped what he could off. "Dave, I can manage. Thanks, guys." Randy finished as Dave and Ric left.

Randy walked in the shower holding on to the shower knob to support him. He found a built in seat where the shower could hit him, he sat there and cried the pain he was experiencing physically away. He sat with his chin rested on his knees and his hands crossed holding his tattooed arms.

After seeing the brutal match that had happened between Mick and Randy she ran towards Randy's locker room asking for directions. "Dave, Ric, You know where Randy's locker room is?" She asked as Dave pointed towards the end of the hall. "Hey Stacy, Randy needs you, and you need to tell him how you feel too." Dave gave his advice and walked off knowing he had done his part.

Stacy gently opened the door to the locker room hearing the cries of a beaten winner. She found his bag on the floor half opened where she spotted a bottle of painkillers, clothes, and towels. She stepped into the half opened bathroom door and saw the silhouette of the naked Randy crouched on a seat crying softly but still heard. She took off her shoes and slid open the shower door seeing Randy bare. He looked up, you couldn't tell if he was crying because of the water from the shower but the redness of his eyes confirmed it. He stared at Stacy who stood a few feet from him where the water wouldn't hit her. She walked towards the knob and turned the water off then she walked towards Randy whose knees were still bent up and she stroked his back as he cried. She took a bar of soap and helped Randy wash up like she was a nurse and he was her patient. After a few minutes he had stopped crying and still no words escaped from their mouths. She helped him dry up and change and as much as she avoided it she was wet. He placed on dark blue boxers a pair of black sweat pants and a plain white shirt. He laid on to of the love seat a part of his legs overlapping the arm rest. Stacy knelt down and stroked his short hair then kissing him on the forehead. Finally he turned his head towards Stacy and asked, "Why," Teary eyed, Randy rubbed his eyes and waited for an answer he was confused about so many things especially this feeling he had for Stacy. "Because, I love you," She answered.

:I'm still in vacation but I managed to finish this long chapter in a relative's place. Thanks so much for the reviews and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks. haha... Batista's a matchmaker... now, who would've thought of that?


	4. Disrupting the Peace

"Really, you do?" Randy asked forcing a smile on his face despite his muscles wanting to rest. Stacy placed a finger on his lips because she knew he had a hard time. "Yes, Randy Orton, I really love you." She confessed with a smile on her face watching his blue eyes sparkle at the thought. "I love you too," Randy replied softly making Stacy's smile widen after realizing their feelings were all along, the same. "But what about a few weeks ago," Randy asked remembering what Stacy had said to Paula. "Those were lies, I was in denial and I didn't have the guts to tell you back then. Now I do, and I'm more than happy to say how I truly feel about you, Randy." Stacy answered as Randy sat upright then stood up while she followed. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly in the lips. They've wanted to do that for so long and finally they have. "Stacy," Randy said before kissing her more passionately this time and at the same time the door opened to the three members of Evolution and Stephanie McMahon- Levesque. "Woah," Paul said as they stood shocked in front of the way as both Stacy and Randy stopped, smiles forming on their faces. They turned to the four with Randy's arm over Stacy's shoulder backing up the fact that now, they were together.  
  
"You, kids," Ric said in the limousine where the four members had arrived in. "What," Randy asked his hand holding Stacy's for the ride back home. The doctors had checked on him telling him that he didn't need any stitches because the way he bladed himself in his hardcore match was perfect. "Well, we all know that making out in your locker room that was heading somewhere." Ric replied with a sly smirk on his face. "Space Mountain," Paul said before Stephanie hit him hard on the shoulder. They all laughed in the limousine before Stacy turned into a serious mood, "Dave, thanks for the advice. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I'd be doing right now." Dave gave her and Randy a small smile. "Thanks, man," Randy said giving his close friend a handshake. The limousine stopped in front of the hotel as all six of them stepped out. Paul, Stephanie, Ric, and Dave took the elevator upstairs while Randy accompanied Stacy to the hotel clerk. "Why are we going to the hotel clerk?" Randy asked as they walked hand in hand to the lobby. "Uh, I need a key to my room." Stacy answered. "What, where'd your key go?" Randy asked. Stacy gently pushed Randy to the side to explain things. "Randy, I'm rooming with Drew," Randy interrupted her, "What; I thought you guys were done." Stacy looked down not knowing how to explain things to Randy. "See, uh, I did tell Drew we were done and well he doesn't like it so, uh, he forced me back in the relationship, and Randy, I would try and do anything to get out of it but he's just so powerful and infuriated all the time and I'm just so scared that he may hurt me." Stacy said in the verge of tears. "That's why I'm here, baby, I'll save you from the bad guy. We're going to end this once and for all and you're going to get your stuff from that room and you'll stay with me, how about that?" He replied in a soothing voice.  
  
They stood in front of the door holding the key card in one hand and in the other Stacy's hand, Randy slid it in the slot and slowly opened the door to check if anyone was inside. Luckily no one was there. Randy helped Stacy with her stuff as they quickly searched through the room looking for her belongings. After a few minutes both of them ran outside and into the elevator up to Randy's suite.  
  
"Welcome to the Orton pad," Randy said. "Okay, maybe temporary," as Stacy admired the suite and the furnishings in it before she was captivated by the view. "You should see Paul and Steph's room," He added slipping his arms around her waist as she rested her tilted head on his masculine chest. "Thanks so much." Randy let go of Stacy and instead turned her around until they were standing in front of the other. "No problem," he said before kissing Stacy passionately.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Randy checked his alarm clock, 4:30, it showed. The pounding on the door got heavier as Randy turned the lamp on and turning his head seeing the beautiful; Stacy was sleeping beside him in only her lingerie. He took a robe from the hook behind the bathroom door and as he stepped out of the bedroom into the living room the knocks became louder and louder. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to and outraged Andrew Martin.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He roared as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. "Who," Randy asked pretending he didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb with me, Orton, where in the fking hell is Stacy?" Drew bellowed as he turned on the lights searching for the lovely lady who was in bed. "I don't know but I do know she's not here. Let me ask the questions here. What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my room at 4 in the morning? You know what, why don't I call room service?" Randy said reaching for the phone and as he dialed Andrew shoved the phone. "Orton, I know that you know where my girlfriend is!" He hollered. "No, I don't okay. Just leave, Martin. And Stacy isn't your girlfriend anymore. She broke it off between you two and this, I'm sure as hell is true, She despises you and she freaking hates you, got that?" Randy finished and just then Stacy came out of bed hearing the voices. She walked in the living room with a blanket covering her body as she rubbed her eyes not seeing that it was Andrew and Randy exchanging unforgiving words. "Baby, who is it?" She asked before seeing that it was Andrew. "Drew, Randy," She turned from one guy to the next. "Don't know where she is, Orton, still don't know?" Andrew said furiously walking towards Randy ready to hit him but Stacy stepped in between forcing Drew to stop. "Drew, please, no," She pleaded. "You, whore. You slept with this son of a – and you have a boyfriend. You are such a slut, Stacy, you have no right. Damn it whore, you don't know the beating you'll be getting later." Andrew said with and evil smile on his face. "That does it," Randy said defending Stacy and jumping on Andrew and giving him hard blows. "Randy, stop, you're gonna seriously hurt him." Stacy reached for the phone and called up Paul and Stephanie who minutes later came up to stop the fight.  
  
Luckily no one had told the police about the fight up there. Andrew limped back to the hotel room a bit scared of the fact that Paul, who was Vince's son in law knew about this. Stacy who was crying was attended to by Stephanie in the bathroom. Randy was in the living room where Paul was talking to him.  
  
"Kid, what the hell was that?" Paul asked. "I hit that assholes head and would've killed him if you and Steph didn't come." Randy said indignantly. "Hey, I don't know what's been happening to you lately. Okay, I'm glad you and Stacy are together now but kid, you've been on so many fights plus you've just been getting really tricky. Randy, deal with your problems." Paul informed Randy. "He called her a whore, and a slut, and he told her she was going to get beaten. What would you have done if Stephanie was Stacy and you were in my position? If you love someone so much you'd fight for them, Paul, dude, I love Stacy and I can't live my life knowing she's getting hurt by someone who doesn't deserve to breathe the air we breathe. Paul, I love her." Randy said who was not able to keep his emotions. "How do you think Stacy feels right now? Randy, she's hurt, you know why? Because, kid, she loves you and she doesn't want to see you hurt, she doesn't want to see you vulnerable. She cares for you and I'm sure she feels cared for when you defended her but, man, she's scared for you." Paul told Randy giving Randy a whole new perception of the predicament.  
  
Inside the bathroom the blanket covered Stacy while she wept as Stephanie comforted her. "Don't worry, Stacy, Randy's fine, nothing happened to him." Stephanie explained as Stacy sobbed. "It's just that I didn't want him to get hurt and I didn't want him to be in trouble for causing Andrew's injuries and I just don't want to be a reason for his problems. Stephanie, I'm just so frightened." Stacy said in between sobs. "Don't worry, Stacy, I'm sure Randy feels worried about you too, he's just worried about what might happen to you because he loves you so much and he's only trying to shelter you." Stephanie said consoling Stacy. The door opened to Randy who was now wearing a muscle shirt and his boxers. "Stephanie," he said as Stephanie got up from the floor and walked outside the bathroom. Randy closed the door behind him and then knelt in front of Stacy. He carried her in his arms and gently rocked her without saying a word. "Stacy, I'm so sorry, I just love you so much and I was just so afraid of the bad things that might've happened to you that I attacked him. I'm so sorry and I only did it because I love you so, so, so much. Please forgive me." Randy said as tears fell down his eyes as he looked into Stacy's brown eyes. She nodded her head and Randy gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Tonight, will be our first date," Randy said as fixed his tie and while Stacy brushed her hair. "Really," Stacy asked lining her brows. "Believe it, our first date happening after our little hot and passionate thing on that bed over there and after experiencing that huge problem last night." Randy said. "So you're saying we started from the finish line and we're ending at the starting point, you do know the starting point is when we would get acquainted." Stacy said. Randy pulled Stacy to the bed where they both fell down. Randy rested his arm on the bed and sideways looked at Stacy. "Damn, you're so beautiful." He stroked her hair as Stacy finished the conversation with a long loving kiss.  
  
"So you're taking her to a different hotel for dinner, huh?" Ric asked Randy as they sat in the locker room as RAW began. "Yeah, something wrong," He said giving his friends weird looks. Paul threw his plastic water bottle at Randy before the young wrestler complained. "Dude, you're caught! You're taking Stacy to a different hotel so we wouldn't be able to spy on you. Damn it, you're good. Just not good enough," They all laughed as Randy gave them a cocky expression as both Stephanie and Stacy walked in. "What are you boys talking about?" Stephanie asked asking her husband to scoot so she would have room to sit. There was no room in the couch so Randy offered Stacy to sit on his lap. Everyone noticed it and exchanged smiles among each other. "We were just talking about Randy and Stacy's date tonight." Ric answered making Stacy blush. "I wouldn't want to break the surprise for Stacy but I'm sure as hell your date will be perfect. Randy knows how to please a girl." Stephanie said exchanging joking winks with Randy making Paul jealous. "Hey, lay off my wife, kiddo!" He raised his voice in a whiny sort of way. "Dude, chill," He replied wrapping his arm around Stacy's slender waist showing Paul he was now with her."  
  
"Reservation for Sir Orton," The person at the door said leading them to a table in the corner. "Perfect," Stacy softly said in her tiny voice as they both sat down and ordered their food. "So, this place is just great. I mean the architecture is just so luxurious and, well, wow." Stacy commented after ordering her meal. "I never knew you were into architecture." He was a bit surprised. Stacy shrugged her shoulders and gently shook her head before speaking, "It's just that, well, people always think I'm some sort of blonde bimbo who's only interested in guys, clothes, and make-up and I'm more than that if only people would get to know me." Randy immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, babe," He said rubbing her hand with his warm hand. "I swear I never thought of you that way, it's just that it seems you appreciate something I usually ignore." He continued making Stacy relieved. "Well, ever since I was a cheerleader in high school I've always wanted to try home design or architecture and that never pushed through because of the Baltimore Ravens try outs, then WCW, then the WWE." She informed as now Randy knew more about his girlfriend. "Well, me, I've always wanted to go into wrestling but my parents didn't approve of it and I wasn't really sure what course to take so I joined the marines. It was pretty difficult being one especially being one of the biggest because you were always in charge of the huge gear. There was a point in my months as a marine where I thought about my priorities and dreams and I realized wrestling was something in my life and even without my parents authority I was going to do it. So I went back home, explained my case and my parents approved unfortunately the corps found out about my AWOL stint and I had to go to this court thing and the next thing you know you're getting discharged for bad conduct. It was a sort of bittersweet moment. I had made tons of friends and I was good at it but what's the point of doing something when you know you're meant to do something else. I went back home and my dad helped me with getting started and then it took off from there." Engrossing Stacy in his story about the Marine Corps. "Wow, I've never experienced something as meaningful as that before. I mean if you think about it my life's pretty boring." Stacy sighed. "Boring, I don't think so. You toured with the Baltimore Ravens, was proposed to in national television, posed for Playboy, been in a relationship with Andrew Martin, and now with me, Randy Orton." He said proving to her that her life was not at all boring.  
  
"I'm glad we got some Ben & Jerry's instead of those tiny little desserts at the hotel." Stacy said as she liked her vanilla ice cream cone while Randy did the same to his chocolate one. "Yeah, better on the pocket too." He joked patting his jean pocket. Stacy giggled at his little joke and the two experienced a short moment of silence. Randy quickly finished his ice cream cone as Stacy watched him lick the spills from his hand. "Yuck, Randy, you are such a pig!" Stacy said grossed out. "What, I'm not a pig, and you are so, so, clean." Randy said trying to find the adjective that fit the girl he loved. "Well, at least being sanitary is better than being a swine like you." She pointed out staining his button down shirt with her ice cream cone. His jaw dropped open as Stacy ran away. Randy wiped his shirt then ran after her and despite Stacy getting a head start Randy caught up with her by wrapping his arms around her waist and softly pushed her towards a brick wall. Stacy wrapped her slim arms around his neck as they stared at each other before kissing each other and after a few seconds they were blinded by a flash of light. "What the hell?" 


	5. Dead Link

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Thanks for reading!!!

I appreciate your support!!!

Have fun!!!

Randy let go of Stacy and ran after the photographer that had taken a picture of the two passionately kissing. Randy ran towards a dead end and lost hope, he wasn't going to catch the photographer in time. He kicked the dirt with his shoes and cursed aloud making Stacy hear from across the sidewalk. He walked back to her obviously angry but unlike Stacy's ex boyfriend who would take his anger out on her; Randy comforted her and asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine, Randy, but, uh, what do you think that guy would do with that photo?" Stacy asked trembling because she was both scared and cold. "Babe, you're shaking, here," He wrapped his leather jacket around her slender body as they walked back to Randy's car, his arms around her body. "I mean, there's no such thing as wrestling tabloids so I guess it won't get as much attention, maybe a wrestling site or something but babe, we're together now and a lot of people know about it backstage. Is there a problem with your fans knowing about us or something?" He asked. "I'm just worried Andrew might see it." She replied trembling.

Randy woke up the next day to the sound of Stacy's hair dryer, "Babe, keep it down." He said audibly while he wrapped his head with a soft pillow. "Sorry, babe, I didn't know this thing could wake you up," She said as she walked out of the bathroom waking the 24 year-old up completely. He closed his eyes and opened them back to make sure he wasn't dreaming because right there in front of him was his girlfriend wearing only her bra and panties. "Stop staring at me like that!" She said throwing a pillow at his gawking face. "Can't help it, you just look awesome." Randy replied his eyes fixed on her. She shook her head and walked back inside the bathroom as Randy watched her every move.

Randy got up from the bed and with no idea what to do he grabbed his laptop and logged on to use the internet. He went to a backstage wrestling news site which he read frequently to see what people from outside the business knew about what was supposed to be kept secret. He waited for the site to load as he listened to Stacy's voice singing in the shower. His cute little grin quickly changed into a stunned look after his gaze turned to the screen. "Stacy, come here quick," Randy said as Stacy came out with a robe covering her body. "What," She asked as Randy pointed to the top of the list of news. Stacy's jaw dropped as she read the subject, "EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler making out!!!" Randy clicked on the subject as they both sat on the bed watching the computer change its page. "This is a picture taken by one of our photographers last night near a Ben & Jerry's in Calgary Alberta Canada where RAW took place. After RAW one of our men saw the two leaving together in a blue sports car most likely Orton's and they headed to a hotel for dinner. Unfortunately our photographer wasn't able to get a picture because of the chances he would be caught. But after taking a walk while eating ice cream the two made out and our photographer took the risk of taking a picture. Here it is:" Randy read aloud as he scrolled down and saw a picture of them kissing with Stacy's back against the brick wall. "Credit from wrestling " He finished realizing that from what he had just read it would be at the top of all wrestling news sites right now. He closed the laptop computer and turned to Stacy whose eyes looked so worried. "Babe," He said softly pulling her into a hug.

The banging on their hotel door grew louder as finally a showered Randy and Stacy opened it. "I saw it," Paul said as Stephanie followed in behind her husband. "You did," Randy asked plopping on the bed facing Paul and Stephanie who sat on the couch. "Practically all internet sites have it. Sure, Dave, Ric, and I weren't there to spy on you but man; it's as if the whole world's knows now." Paul said. Randy buried his face in his hands, "I don't know, Stacy's afraid Andrew would see this." He said turning to Stacy and rubbed her back. "Don't worry; we won't let Andrew in this." Paul assured.

News seemed to spread fast backstage that when the two couples arrived in the arena whispers filled their ears. Randy and Stacy turned a bright red as they passed the hall that seemed like it never ended. "Randy, I think tonight, I'll stay with the girls. I'll sleep in their hotel room too." Stacy said as they began to turn to Evolution's locker room. Randy pulled her aside so no one would see. "What the hell are you talking about? I have to be there to protect you from Drew. Stacy," He said before his girlfriend cut him off. "Randy, I think I should stay with the girls because I know Drew would be more upset if I was with you." She finished before walking away.

After a long drive to their next hotel Randy left his bags near the door and lied down on the bed thinking about Stacy. He got up and called for the hotel clerk. "Uh, hello, can I please have Miss Keibler's room number." He said to the woman on the other line. "Her room number is 521, anything else you need, sir?" She informed before Randy said he didn't need anything. He hung up and went outside his room to see his girlfriend.

"Hold on," Trish said as she got up from the bed and opened the door to Randy Orton. "Randy," She said as Stacy looked up from the magazine she was reading meeting Randy's blue eyes. "I told you not to come here," She replied softly as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sleeping here with Trish." Stacy added walking towards him. "Babe, I'm just worried about this whole thing, it's really confusing and tricky and Andrew can be intimidating and I just get really nervous for you." Randy explained his eyes imploring for him to stay in the room. "You know what, Stacy, you can have this room, and I can room in with Amy." Trish suggested as she began to get her bag. "No, Trish, I can sleep on the couch, I think it would be better for Andrew to find out you were in here." Randy explained. "Thanks guys," Stacy said hugging them both.

Randy's cell phone rang and saw that it was from his best friend, John Cena. "Hey man, I heard about you and Stacy and dude, I saw the picture, congratulations, I guess." John said who was at a different state touring with Smackdown. "Sorry I haven't updated you with stuff; it's just that so many things have happened these past few weeks that I forgot about telling you." Randy replied as both Trish and Stacy watched him intently. "Its cool man, just what's up, I heard you were kind of upset. I don't get it I thought you'd be happy with Stacy?" John said. "Yeah I feel great Stacy and I are together now but there's some problems we have to work out. Actually Andrew's the problem, he can't accept this whole relationship thing and it's as if he's trying to get back at Stacy or something, it's all confusing but I can explain it next Tuesday." Randy replied scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, see you in New York." John finished as they both hung up. "So," Stacy began as she sat beside Trish on the King sized bed. "It was John, he was asking about us." Randy answered while getting a pillow and resting on the couch. "What did you tell him?" She asked curiously. "I told him about the whole Andrew thing and I said I'll explain further next week. Speaking of next week, I want to take you to the loft John and I bought. It's amazing and I want you to come with me." He said with a keyed up look on his charming face. Stacy hesitated the invitation but Trish shoved her playfully making Stacy say yes. "Cool, night guys," Randy said before kissing Stacy good night and lying on the uncomfortable sofa.

"So, what's up with you two?" Randy heard the two girls talking as he woke up. Deciding that he wanted to hear maybe just a teeny bit of their conversation he pretended to be asleep. "What do you mean what's up?" Stacy said giving Trish a weird look. "I mean did you guys do it?" Trish asked her eyes widening every second past her question. "What do you mean? What it," Stacy asked back knowing full well what "it" Trish was talking about. "Don't play dumb with me, Keebs, I know you know what I'm talking about," Trish replied hitting Stacy with a pillow. "Women," Randy muttered forgetting he was supposed to be asleep. "Did you hear that?" Stacy asked looking from Trish to Randy who looked so cute asleep. "Hear what, don't even change the subject." Trish replied looking at Stacy before looking at what she was staring at. "Keebs, he's your man already, stop staring." Trish added. "So anyway did you guys do it, because from what I read and heard you guys were in your underwear the night Andrew caused the whole turmoil." Trish said. "Read, heard, you found out that way?" Stacy asked confused. "Keebs, word's going around backstage and I heard some people reading it off the internet. I don't know why but some people said that they got it from Andrew's site." Trish explained as Stacy cursed herself. "I'm so sorry that this is going around but did you guys do it?" Trish added. Stacy threw a pillow at her friend face. Boy, could Trish make her laugh even at the toughest situations. "No, we didn't we just stripped down to our underwear but that's it. I swear," Stacy admitted. "So you're still a virgin?" Trish asked surprising Randy and making him cough several times. "Is he okay?" Trish asked. "Don't know, do you think he's awake." Trish shook her head but then it wasn't convincing but they shrugged it off anyway.

"Okay open your eyes," Randy said uncovering her eyes so she can see his and John's NY penthouse. "Oh my gosh, it's amazing," she said amazed before running to look at the view. She ran to the balcony and looked at the view of New York's skyscrapers. John went out of his room with a toothbrush in his mouth. It was noon and he probably had just finished lunch. "Hey man," John greeted giving Randy a quick hug. "Hey," He replied breaking the hug as he glanced over to Stacy who was leaning on the railing of the balcony. John glanced over at what he was looking and pulled John near the kitchen bar. "What," Randy said. "Man, you didn't tell me you were bringing her. You're supposed to come here to stay out of trouble." John lowered his voice. "Hey, I can stay out of trouble, what's the deal?" Randy asked chuckling over John's overreaction. "Drew, he might come in, you know how info goes around backstage." John blurted before realizing that Stacy was coming their way. "Don't worry about it, if it's the place you're worried about him thrashing, don't worry about it. No one will let him in." Randy reassured before Stacy came to them and greeted John, "Incredible place," she mentioned smiling at both guys. "Hey how about a tour," She asked Randy poking him on the side. "Hey that tickles," Randy said as the walked to a room in the right. "Know I know where your ticklish spots are!" Stacy exclaimed before going into Randy's room.

"Chinese's the best," Randy said as he took a bite off his fried rice. "You're such a pig!" Stacy said before taking a bite off hers. "You should see John when he eats, anyway, where's John, his food's getting cold. "John," Randy screamed twice before he came out with an ice pack on his eye. "What happened to you?" Randy asked concerned. John had picked up the food downstairs and when he went up he immediately went to the bathroom not letting the two see what happened to him. "Orton, we need to talk," John said pulling him into the kitchen. "What," Randy asked. "You know who fucking did this to me?" John asked angrily. "Dude, chill, that's why I asked." Randy replied. "That bastard, Andrew did this to me, he's been stalking Stacy and he fucking killed me in front of fucking Mr. Wong's because he wanted to fucking know where the fucking hell you are!" John bellowed forgetting that Stacy had heard what he said. "Look man, I'm so sorry, please," Randy pleaded as only John glowered at him. "Come on John, please, I'll take care of this." Randy begged. "You know what, Randy, this girl, I know how you feel for her but man you being with her is killing you, me, and everyone else!" John bawled before coming out seeing Stacy was not in the dining room. "Stacy," Randy screamed trying to look for her as John eyed him carefully. "Dude, I know you're freaking mad at me but Stacy's missing and I need your help." Randy said but John shrugged his shoulders. He handed Randy the wireless phone as he dialed Stacy's cell. "Come on, come on, it's dead,"

Sorry for the really boring chapter.

I think the last paragraph is the only dramatic one.

Some questions to linger on your minds:

What does Randy think about Stacy being a virgin?

Will Andrew ever go to jail?

Where the hell is Stacy?


	6. Broken

Randy and John ran down to the parking lot and jumped into their Porsche to look for Stacy. "Damn it," Randy cursed as he tried to call Stacy's phone. "No luck, huh," John, who was driving, replied as they drove around hoping to see Stacy somewhere in the street. "How the hell are we supposed to find her? There are billions of people in New York." Randy thought before he caught sight of someone familiar, someone he loathed in fact. "Hey, John, it's Drew, follow him, he might have taken Stacy or something." Randy quickly said as John obediently followed, quickly turning towards the right intersection. By the time the streets were clear they had noticed Andrew going into a hotel. "Come on, park here," Randy hastily exclaimed before they both hopped off the sports car and ran across towards the hotel. When they got there Andrew was going into an elevator so the two impatiently waited for the lobby clerk to get to them. "We need Andrew Martin's room number." Randy hurriedly said in a loud voice catching the attention of people nearby. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't give that kind of information unless the person approves of your visit." She said slowly annoying both men. "Then tell him that he's got someone wanting to go to his room!" Randy exclaimed surprising the clerk. "Sir, please tone down your voice. Okay, I'll call his room." She replied. She dialed the number, "Hello, Mr. Martin, I have two guests waiting down here at the lobby, would it be alright if I sent them up to your room?" Andrew who was upstairs busy before hearing a call was slightly annoyed by the interruption. "Yeah, who are they?" Andrew asked before the lady turned to them and asked for their names. "Uh, Scott Steiner and Mark Henry," Randy lied as the girl repeated it over the phone. "Yeah, send them up, Andrew replied putting the phone back down and returning to his business. The clerk gave them Andrew's room number and in less than three seconds they were in the elevator.

"Knock, knock," Drew heard getting up from the chair, walking past his form of entertainment and opening the door expecting to see his friends but when he opened the door, Randy Orton and John Cena were right there in front of him. They walked in before Drew could close the door to their faces. "Stacy," Randy mumbled seeing Stacy half naked standing before him. Stacy looked at his disappointed face and then at John's bruised one then at Andrew who was turning a bright shade of angry red. Andrew quickly grabbed Randy by the collar of his Ralph Lauren shirt and slammed him to the wall with a fist ready to hit him. "You want to end up like your best bud, over there," He bellowed ready to hit Randy but John pulled him away and punched Andrew straight on the nose. "Come on, Stacy, let's go!" John said reaching for Stacy's hand as Randy's was on the door knob ready to open it. "What are you waiting for," Randy asked walking towards her as tears streamed down her face. "Damn it," John cursed opening the door himself because he was sick of all the shit the two were pulling up. "Go, he's your best friend; I'm just bringing problems to your life. Andrew won't hurt me, I promise." Stacy said but Randy wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Stacy," Randy said but Stacy insisted, pushing the man she loved out the door before locking it.

After walking back from the hotel to their bachelor pad Randy dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and started for his room. But on the way he saw John taping up his knuckles which he used to save Randy from being attacked by Drew. "Hey, look, man, I'm sorry for bringing you into this shit." Randy apologized leaning on the door frame of their entertainment room where he was listening to Method Man's CD. John ignored him by turning up the volume and filling the pad with blaring music. "Hey, listen to me, I'm here apologizing you might as well hear me out. You know I love her more than anyone and it's just so hard being with her but I can't leave her and if you don't want to get involved that's fine, I'll do it myself. But at least forgive me." Randy said after turning the volume down manually. "Do you think I wanted to be involved? That asshole jumped on me this afternoon, your drama queen girlfriend is so stupid she didn't want to leave that asshole's place. She was probably doing it with him bearing in mind that she was nearly naked in there." John bellowed standing up from his earlier sitting position. "She wouldn't do that and she isn't stupid!" Randy replied angrily. "That's all you ever do with her, defend her. She's a mess; her entire life's got it written all over. You better leave her alone or I'll end up feeling sorry for you." John said before leaving the room.

The next morning when Randy woke up he realized that John had left a day early; they haven't spoken to each other since the fight last night. "Was John right? Was it better to live a life without Stacy?" He asked himself before going back to sleep.

It was Monday Night Raw and that day he was going to see Stacy again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or if he wanted to avoid her. The lingering words of his best friend or ex friend lingered in his mind for the past days. "Hey kiddo, you seem like you've got a lot on your mind." Paul said bringing Randy back to reality after he was staring at the wall in his locker room. "What's up, I heard about you and John. It was about Stacy wasn't it?" Paul asked sitting beside his friend on the famous leather couch. "Yeah, do you think Stacy would ruin my life because John thinks so?" Randy asked surprising Paul. "You love her don't you?" Paul asked. "Uh, yeah, but that wasn't the answer I wanted." Randy replied. "If you love her then help her with her life. If you want me to help or Stephanie and if John chills and realizes how much you'd be willing to risk in order to be with her we'll help. We all will. But this isn't going to be easy. Love never is, especially in your case." Paul assured making Randy feel better. "Thanks man,"

"Hey Trish, have you seen Stacy?" Randy asked after Trish opened the door to the women's locker room. "No, I haven't heard from her since the morning you left for New York. I've tried calling her but her phone's always off and it's only the answering machine picking up at her place." Trish replied as worried as Stacy's boyfriend. "I've been worried about her," Randy said before telling Trish of what had happened in New York.

"Hey, Paul," Randy said while opening the door to Paul's locker room. "Hey Randy-o, what's up?" Paul said looking up from an application folder from a kid in an Independent wrestling promotion. "I just wanted to ask you a favor, it's for Stacy." Randy asked sitting on the bench across. "What now," Paul shrugged putting the folder back on the side table before leaning on the couch's head rest. "Stacy's been gone and out of contact since Wednesday night, the night John and I had a, uh, disagreement. I'm worried about her and I know there's a house show tomorrow but if you could just tell Eric or Vince that I can't make it then I would be so, so thankful. Please," Randy pleaded as Paul shook his head. "What do you want me to tell them? I know you don't want Eric or Vince to know what's going on with this whole Randy, Stacy, Andrew, thing so what the hell am I going to tell them?" Paul asked. "I don't know how about I'm sick or I have to go visit my grandpa or something because Gramps is sick." Randy said all the things that would come to his head. "I don't know, kid, what if they find out? Okay fine, I'll do it but you owe me, kid. You owe me big time!" Paul said aloud before shooing Randy out of the room.

"Flight 1571 from Topeka Kansas to Manhattan New York is successful. You may take off your seatbelts after the light is turned off. Thank you and have a good morning," The stewardess said over the speaker waking up Randy who flew from Kansas to New York the morning after RAW.

"Hey, sir, where do you think you're going?" The lady he had recognized from a week ago in the hotel called out. Randy turned around facing the short curly redhead. "Up to my room," Randy lied as if nothing was wrong. "You don't have a room here, sir, and I know you're trying to get to Mr. Martin's room and the young man told me to make sure you and other visitors will not be allowed upstairs." She said as if she memorized Andrew's orders. "I'm not here to go to Andrew's place; I'm here to visit someone else." Randy informed. "Who might that be?" The clerk asked in a know-it-all manner. "Uh, oh there they are," Randy said walking towards a teenage girl and her little brother who was wearing a Rey Mysterio tee. "Oh my Gosh, it's-"The girl said before Randy interrupted her. "These are my cousins and were going up, right?" Randy quickly said leading the two kids to the elevator.

"I'm sorry about that, I just need to go see someone and the clerk won't let me. Thanks for going with it." Randy said turning from the young blonde then to the five year old with a feared look on his face. He squatted down so he was almost in level with the boy. "Hey, why are you afraid?" Randy said softly with a sweet look on his handsome face. "Trevor knows you're a bad guy so he's a bit afraid." The girl answered. "Aw, isn't that cute, hey I'm not such a bad guy. Here," Randy said reaching from his back pocket and grabbing a lollipop he got from the airport and handing it to the little boy whose feared look turned into that of a happy one. "Thank you Mistew Wandy Owtin!" He said before Randy gave the boy a warm hug. "Thanks again," Randy said after signing the girl's shirt and giving them both a genuine smile.

"Mr. Martin I called to just let you know that Randy Orton is in the hotel and I'm not sure if he's on the way to your room or if he's spending time with his cousins." The clerk notified. "Cousins, that son of a bitch is just here to get to my fucking girl. Get your damn security up here!" Andrew yelled before slamming the receiver and looking towards the sleeping blonde.

Randy knocked on the door but no one answered, he figured that nosy clerk must have warned Drew. "Stacy," He repeated several times before hearing her voice. He could hardly understand but he thought she said, "Randy," Randy screamed even louder repeating her name numerous times. "Randy, please go," Stacy pleaded from inside. "What, why," Randy asked confused hearing her whimpers. "Just please, go. I'm safe here and you're safe out there. Please," She continued while Andrew held her by her thin wrists. "Stacy, you don't know what you're talking about. Come on, let me in. What do you want me to do?" Randy asked beseechingly. "I just want you to go, please, Randy, please." Stacy cried as the elevator opened and he immediately saw two security guards and the meddlesome clerk. "Bye, baby" He muttered sensitively before walking into the elevator stunning the three hotel staff that he didn't need to be dragged outside.

He opened the door to his and John's loft to spend the rest of the day there to sulk and think knowing that his flight was still the next day. As he was walking past John's room he heard several noises, "John, you here?" He called out. Randy opened the door to John's room closing it immediately after seeing what was going on inside. "Hey, sorry about that, why are you here anyway?" John said silently talking about what he was just doing with a blonde girl in bed. "I was here to pick up Stacy or at least see her." Randy replied looking at the floor remembering their argument about a week ago. "I bet it didn't go so well, huh?" John said crossly. "Maybe if I had a bit more support from my friends I wouldn't feel so bad about this!" Randy shot back. "Hey, Orts, she's too hard to deal with that if only you can see yourself right now you'd feel sorry for yourself. People backstage are always talking about you and a lot if not all feel sorry or blame you, Stacy, or Drew for this and every time I hear it I get sick and tired and I just want to hit them for talking smack about you and Stacy. Randy, I'd really like to support you and help you out but you're killing yourself. I'm just looking out for you." John replied. "What happened to you? Last month during Wrestlemania week you wanted me to go out with her and now you want me to leave her." Randy countered as he paced back and forth. "That was when I didn't know about how obsessed and determined Andrew was in getting Stacy back and now that I see that I'm just worried in your behalf because, don't you remember when you were at the hospital thrice in a week? What about that fight in the Hilton when you almost got your ass arrested. And what about last week when he attacked me, it could've been you. And how about in his hotel room when he was going to punch your lights out? Can you see what's going on? You're killing your dream, you're career, yourself." John reminded making Randy realize all that's happened in the past month. "You're right but Paul told me that you'd realize soon how much I'd be willing to risk for Stacy." He mumbled leaning on the wall. "As your best friend I guess I'll try the impossible." John guaranteed before they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Hey, man, so what happened? Where's your girl?" Paul asked at catering in a Thursday house show. Randy's Wednesday flight was delayed to 9PM so he arrived too late to tell his friend what happened. In their table were Dave, Paul, Michael (HBK), and Chris (Y2J). "You told them, I thought I told you to keep it a secret that I went to New York." Randy said surprised. "Hey kiddo, you told me to keep it a secret from Eric and Vince, not to my good friends." Paul made clear joking around by putting his arms behind Dave and Michael's shoulders who were sitting across from Chris and Randy. "So who knows?" Randy asked curiously. "It's for me to know and you to find out." Paul said raising an eyebrow. "Shut up," Randy replied making the group laugh. "So what did happen, lover boy?" Michael asked adding the nickname Randy despised yet at the same time was fond of. "Is it just me or am I under the microscope here?" Randy tried changing the topic. "Hey you're the only one unmarried here," Chris let him know. "Oh yeah," Randy replied sarcastically. "So, Ort, what did happen?" Dave asked leaning forward so it was if they were a bunch of high school kids sharing a secret. Randy leaned forward ready to say something big as their eyes widened he surprised them by saying, "Nothing," while slamming his fists on the table shocking them all. "Nice try, Randall, but you ain't going nowhere!" Chris said pulling him back into his seat. "You know what, fine; I went over to Andrew's apartment and Stacy-"He said as he watched the door open. "Dude, Stacy, what," Paul asked seeing that obviously Randy was staring at something behind him. They all turned and saw Stacy in front of the door looking for someone apparently. Randy stood up without a word and the young blonde immediately saw him. She ran out as Randy tried running after her. "Stace, wait up!" He called out before catching up with her and holding her gently by the arm. She pulled away as he saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked wiping her tears with his thumb. "The bruise on John's eye did Andrew do that?" She asked softly sobbing. Randy wavered whether to tell Stacy the truth or not but after realizing that he loved her too much to even lie to her he nodded his head. And Stacy quickly replied, "See, I'm just trying to protect you." Randy disrupted her at once, "Exactly, I'm doing the same for you but you won't let me." Stacy shrugged her shoulders but deep inside she felt good that Randy cared so much, that he was willing to risk himself in order for her to be happy. "I appreciate your concern but no matter how much we try problems are going to keep on coming." Stacy explained. "But that's how these relationships work it's just that we picked a harder kind and we're going to accomplish this. Look, babe, I won't let Andrew get to you, to us. Believe me, Stacy, I can take care of myself and take care of you and keep you away from your past and it's only because I love you." Randy sincerely said holding both her hands with his as a tear fell down her already stained cheek. It was too hard to say no to him, he was just so irresistible and so genuine she had to agree. "You promise you'll stay out of harm," She asked giving him a constructive sign of what was about to come. "Positive," He truthfully answered before expressing all the love he could muster in one passionate and incredible kiss.


	7. Kids Today

"Kids today," Vince said passing by the two who were kissing each other not knowing exactly who Stacy was kissing until the two broke off from the kiss. Vince immediately saw who he was looking for the entire time in the arena. "Randall," He prolonged, "We need to talk, sorry to interrupt your little, I mean more than little interaction that was going on." Vince joked giving Randy a clue that maybe Vince was in an excellent mood and wanted to talk about something good.

"So, you wanted to talk," Randy reminded sitting on the leather chair in Vince's temporary office. "Well, yeah, see, my son-in-law, Paul told me about how sick your grandfather, Bob Sr., was and well I figured since Bob's my friend and all why not call him and ask the old chap why he hasn't told me about his illness." Vince said. By that time Randy had sulked down on his seat lowering his Red Adidas baseball cap so Vince wouldn't see him. Oh yeah, the worst was coming for the Legend Killer. "And so I called his house in Las Vegas and guess what, Randall, he wasn't sick. In fact he's healthy as any old man can be. Now, I haven't talked to Paul because I know you are the reason for this. Care to explain where you were two days ago?" Vince continued smiling at the embarrassment Randy was showing, the boy he'd known since he was in his mom's tummy. "You're not mad," Randy asked quite surprised Vince wasn't mad at him. "Depends on your reason, kid," Vince answered folding his arms across his chest and leaning back waiting for an answer. "I went to New York to pick up Stacy and yesterday my flight was delayed so I got back pretty late." Randy honestly said. "Couldn't your girlfriend ride a plane by herself? And anyway she only came back this morning so that means she wasn't with you." Vince informed. "I went to Andrew's hotel room and she didn't want to see me and he wouldn't let me in so I left and I got back to my place and John was there so after that we hung out until he left for Smackdown tapings." Randy explained. Vince kept silent for a while until he finally spoke, "I don't hope that this is too much to ask, kid, but why wouldn't Stacy want to see you? You too were just there outside kissing. I don't get it." The older man said. "She's worried about me because of the whole Andrew thing and well I'm not sure if Andrew took her to his hotel room or she went with him and the first time I was there I was looking for her with John and Drew almost punched me but John saved me by hitting him instead and we tried to bring Stacy back but she wouldn't come because she said it was safer that way. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I went to pick her up again and still she wouldn't go. I only saw her a while ago and I promised her that I'll take care of both of us and I won't let Andrew take over her life and she said okay and so I guess were together again if ever we broke up." Randy clarified confused as he watched a befuddled Chairman. "Okay, I guess it's a pretty good but confusing reason but promise me you'll never lie to me about these things. Between you and me, I like hearing about these inside scoop stuff." Vince whispered making Randy laugh before he went outside the hall immediately seeing his girl.

"Randy, I hope you don't mind but, uh, I'm planning on sleeping in separate rooms for quite some time. It's nothing about the whole protection issue; it's just that I want to take thing slower, much slower." Stacy said. "I understand, about your whole being a virgin, I totally respect that." He replied before realizing he had just told her the secret he wasn't supposed to hear. Her jaw immediately dropped open, "You know about that? Huh, oh my gosh, you were awake that entire time Trish and I were talking." Stacy said aloud but then lowering her voice after realizing anyone could hear their conversation. "Oops," He replied with a cute smile on his face lifting his shoulders and hands pretending it was an accident. "You, you, eavesdropper," was all she could say. "Is that the best Stacy Keibler can do?" Randy asked cocking his eyebrows like he always did. "What do you want me to call you something off Steve Austin's vocabulary?" Stacy asked. "I can settle with eavesdropper." He instantly said smiling at her as she smiled back then they stood there for almost an eternity, actually five seconds, until he captured her lips with his.

"Again with all the kissing and confusion," Vince remarked passing by them for the second time. Their foreheads depended on each other as they looked at each other closely beaming at their boss' comment. "Come on let's go," Randy said taking her hand as they walked back to catering and sitting in their own table before the guys he was earlier sitting with joined them until there was no room left for anyone to sit.

"So, these past thirty minutes went well for you I figured, fifteen minutes explaining and another for making out," Chris said as the others laughed. "Not exactly, because of you Vince knew about Gramps being "sick" but he didn't get mad anyway." Randy said. "What sickness was it because Vince said something like really sick?" He asked seeing Paul laugh really hard. "I said Senior had some bowel problems." Paul laughed in between each word and after everyone laughed except Randy. "Nice," He sarcastically replied. "So what's going on with you two lovebirds?" Michael asked still smiling. "Excuse me," Stacy asked by the name Shawn gave them. "Don't worry about Michael's stupid names, you'll get used to them. "Randy replied before Michael repeated the question in a more "human" way. "Well were together, I guess," Randy stated the obvious. "Kid, we're not stupid, I mean so are you spending the night together and are you two going to be doing a little something-something." Paul said hitting Randy's waist with his elbow. "No, as a matter of fact, we'll be taking things slow; she's sleeping with the girls tonight." Randy said raising his eyebrows not noticing Stacy's smile begin to fade. "You'd like that if you slept in there too maybe you could get a threesome or maybe even a "ten some" depending on how many divas are in there," Chris smiled evilly as all the boys laughed. "Uh, Randy I think I'll go sit with Trish. I'll see you next Monday." She mumbled giving Randy a peck on the cheek as the others watched her go. "Anything wrong," Paul asked. "I don't know," Randy replied before they all enjoyed themselves.


	8. Stop Look and Kiss

"Stacy, hey, what happened? You didn't come to any of the events last week." Randy asked before running after his girlfriend in the ever so renowned halls of. "Oh, uh, I asked Vince for an additional week off." She mumbled. "Stacy, you've been acting really strange since that day in catering. I mean I've been trying to call you and I have a feeling you've either been ignoring me or you're with Drew." Randy replied before waiting for an answer which didn't come till quite a while. "Since we're in this relationship I guess we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Stacy spoke unclearly. "Well, last week in catering you seemed to tell your friends everything about us and when Chris said something about the threesome or ten-some I sort of got scared because, since you're so open and all, you might've told them I was a virgin." Stacy continued watching the apprehensive expression on Randy's face turn into a calmed one. "Don't worry, I'm not that open. Well, yeah, they beat me up for the scandal and stuff but I'll never tell secrets you'd really want to keep. But what I don't get, Stace, is why you're so ashamed of it. I mean, I totally respect that and I'm sure everyone else will. If they don't they're a bunch of jackasses." Randy made her feel better as they exchanged smiles and pulled each one for a lengthy cuddle. "Thanks," Stacy said as her head rested on his chest. "For what," He breathed on her blonde hair. "For being alive," She answered before they kissed lovingly.

"Randy, Vince is calling for you," Danielle, one of the backstage crew members said. Tonight was Bad Blood and he was going to face one of his friends, Shelton Benjamin. "Sure," He replied walking towards Vince's office on the way seeing his girlfriend chat with Trish and Amy. They waved at each other before he entered the office. "Randall," Vince greeted and afterwards Randy greeted back. "I wanted to talk to you to give you some good news. I know that Andrew hasn't been a predicament for you for more than a month now and I'm glad for that. Maybe it's because of his injury but recently he's been cleared and ready to wrestle." Vince said pausing for a while. "What's the good news in his return?" Randy asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Hear me first, well, Drew still has some issues over Stacy, he's sort of infatuated with keeping her and that's obviously going to be a problem but the thing is, Andrew, despite his mid card level is still quite young and capable of becoming a better superstar and I think it would be unjust and prejudiced to let him go just because of your problems. So I decided to keep him in the roster, but not actively. Well, at least after rehab, where he can deal with his problems with a psychiatrist and also deal with his alcoholism. Then when he seems clear and able to deal with your relationship he can go back and start training again." Vince explained. Randy thought about it, he had almost forgotten about Andrew and now he didn't have to worry about him at all, well at least until after rehabilitation but still, someway he felt safer. "Thanks Vince," Randy replied showing his hand to shake. Vince looked at it for about a second before walking around his table and standing in front of Randy. "Honestly, Randy, I didn't do this as your boss, I did this as your godfather." Vince replied hugging his godson.

"Stacy, I have huge news." Randy said as he drove back to the inn with Stacy on the passenger side of the GMC. "Aside from retaining your title," She asked turning to face Randy's positive face. "Yup, you don't have to worry about Andrew anymore. Vince sent him to rehab to treat his alcoholism and his obsession over you being your property." Randy earnestly said bringing a huge beam on her pretty face. "Seriously," She swiftly replied almost ready to jump on her seat. "Would I be joking," Randy commented before he was stunned by Stacy's "seat jumping". You could've called her mad at the time because after incessantly jumping with her butt on the leather chair she held Randy's face with her hands and kissed him fervently making Randy almost bump a car in front of him, which happened to be Trish, Matt, and Amy's rental. "Hey, isn't that Randy's car?" Trish said from the backseat after Matt cursed whoever was driving. "Orton deserves a beating. He could've killed us!" Matt exclaimed waking up Amy. Matt drove speedily reaching the SUV because the red light had turned on. The two cars were beside each other when they were shocked at what they saw in the opposite car. "Oh my gosh, Stacy Keibler, what the hell are you doing?" Amy mumbled seeing that Stacy was probably on her knees on the passenger seat while her hands held Randy's face continuing to kiss their necks and up. The light turned green but both young wrestlers weren't aware so Matt banged on the car's horn reminding Randy where he was. Matt drove away as Stacy tried to read the plate number. "Shoot, that's Matt's rental and Trish and Amy rode there. They must've seen us!" Stacy panicked as Randy laughed at the worried Stacy. "It's not the right time to laugh, Orts," Stacy said playfully punching him on his tattooed bicep. "You just worry and fixate over such futile things. So what if they saw us kissing?" Randy asked in between snickers. "What if they thought I was doing "it" with you," She answered making Randy laugh even harder. "You are totally naive, babe. I'm sure Matt and Ames have done "it" and they know what sex is and what's not." Randy elucidated while Stacy rolled her eyes. "Besides, why should you care when you enjoyed it?" Randy asked cockily bringing his evolution character into play. "How would you know if I enjoyed it?" Stacy smartly asked back. "Hello," Randy shook his head. "Hey, maybe I just wanted to fulfill your desires but what makes you believe I liked it, no, I mean loved it!" She exclaimed. "Okay fine then, Keebs, if you break away from this kiss in less than a full ten seconds it means you don't take pleasure in me kissing you." Randy said before surprising her with his most fiery but tender kiss. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11... Randy broke away from the kiss but he was practically an inch away from her when he said, "We're past ten. That means you love it." Randy said before kissing her again. "That's not all I love," She said in between fervent kisses. They continued until the horn of another car behind surprised and struck a chord in their minds. "Come on; let me bring you to Trish's room."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Stacy said right before the elevator doors opened to her floor. She stood in between the automatic doors so it wouldn't close just yet. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Maybe you could ride with me to Dayton?" Randy asked. "Sure, I'll just notify Trish," She finished before Randy kissed her ardently one last time for the night. "I love you," he said softly as Stacy smiled. She stepped away from the elevator and walked towards Trish's room while Randy was on his way to his floor.

They placed their things in the GMC and after a few minutes the couple started their long drive to Dayton Ohio where RAW was taking place. Stacy turned the radio on trying to find a good song or station but strangely all the songs pretty much sucked so she took out her CD case and popped in Norah Jones' CD. "Shit, I'm not going to drive for two hours listening to this!" Randy cried out. "Deal with it, Randy." Stacy replied as Randy stopped in traffic. He reached for the compartment in front of Stacy and took out his CD case. He chose quickly as the hordes of cars began to move slowly. "Here, play this," He said handing her "Black Album" by Metallica. "No way, I can't believe you even consider this music!" She refused turning the volume of Norah Jones' voice louder. "Yes, I consider it music, I live for this album. The least you can do is change this poor excuse of a singer." Randy answered her back making Stacy's jaw drop. "Excuse me, Mr. Orton, but Norah Jones practically snagged all the Grammy's last year!" She said in an educational tone. "So, Metallica's been named the greatest Rock and Roll band in the 80s and 90s." Randy came back with a little information to make Stacy think of her next refute so she could finally make him finally shut up. "Live in the 20th century, baby," She replied. "Babe, Norah Jones will only last five years in the business. Metallica doesn't give a fuck about making it in the business as long as they've got us, fans and they're making good music." Randy replied. "Oh, fine, listen to your CD!" Stacy replied pressing the eject button. "Aw, babe, don't get mad at me, I just like a good debate. Plus, I wouldn't want to force you to listen to rock. How about that," Randy said pointing to Joss Stone's Soul Sessions. "Great choice," She replied softly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Why are we stopping?" Stacy asked when they were already halfway done with Soul Sessions. "To grab some grub, I'm not spending the remaining hour without chow." He answered parking the car at a local grocery. "What, are you coming?" He asked turning the car off with the music as well. "Okay, fine," She replied jumping off he SUV. They walked into the unfilled grocery where a brunette was manning the cash register while reading Cosmopolitan. "How about some potato chips," Randy asked grabbing two bags of Lays and Doritos. "You don't have to ask, baby, you already got them," Stacy replied giggling. "Alright, I'll grab three cans of coke, what do you want?" Randy asked. "I'll just have a bottle of Evian," She replied browsing through the Hollywood tabloids. "I'll get some Snickers alright?" He said walking towards the brunette who hadn't looked up from her magazine since they came in. "What happened to the wrestler's diet?" Stacy asked sliding her arm around his walking together towards the girl. "Wrestler's diet, maybe I can break away from that just now," he replied with a charming smile on his face. "Maybe that's the reason why you lost your 8-pack." She informed. Randy placed the things on the counter alerting the "busy" teenager. "Oh," she answered scanning the things and telling Randy how much it cost. "Here," Randy handed a twenty dollar bill before getting his change. "Hey have I seen you before, I think I've seen you two on TV." She said before they left. "Uh, yeah we're wrestlers for the WWE." Stacy answered as she nodded. "Oh, so you guys know Andrew Martin, my brother?"

"Andrew has a sister?" Stacy hastily asked. "Actually, I'm his half sister. His parents divorced and we have the same dads but different moms." She answered. "Have you ever spoken to him?" Stacy asked moving closer to the girl. "Nope, never, I just know Andrew from my dad but we barely talk about his ex-wife and her family but I saw him a couple times on TV." She replied. "Why do you look so taken aback?" The girl sustained. "No, nothing, it's just that he's my ex boyfriend and he never told me about his dad having another family." Stacy replied alerting Randy who didn't care much about Andrew having a sister but when Stacy said ex boyfriend about Andrew he felt something strange creeping inside of him. "Stacy, can we go," He mumbled hoping that she would hear. "Okay, bye," She said walking towards Randy. "So is this your new guy?" She asked aloud. "Yeah," Stacy replied back giving her a wave and a smile.

"Can you believe it? Andrew's dad has a family and he doesn't even know it." Stacy said in a startled voice. "What are you planning to do, tell him?" Randy asked wound up. "Yeah, after he gets out from rehab I'll tell him all bout it." Stacy said excited. "What, are you crazy? You're just going to talk to him as if nothing ever happened?" Randy cried. "What's the problem Randy, he's going to be in good health after rehab." Stacy said beginning to feel Randy's antagonism. "Stacy, he's totally obsessed with you not to mention he abused you and after he's fine from rehab you're going to forgive and forget and become his best friend. That's really pathetic, Stace." Randy muttered driving again on the freeway. The rest of the ride was so still. No music was playing and Randy was too upset to even open the bag of chips or drink his coke.

"Stacy, why the miserable face," Amy asked expecting to see Stacy really happy because of what had happened yesterday. "Randy and I got into a fight." She mumbled dropping on the couch in the divas locker room. "Oh my gosh, but everything was going so well for you guys last night!" Amy whined. "I know, we got into a disagreement in the car and then after that we just stopped talking." Stacy explained getting teary-eyed. "Aw, Stacy, it's no big deal, Matt and I always have arguments." Amy comforted. "Yeah, but this was about Drew!" Stacy exclaimed before breaking down into tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked hugging one of her best friends. Stacy shook her head continuing to cry on her friend's shoulder.

"Damn it," Randy cursed aloud when he walked into Evolution's locker room surprising the other three members. "What now," Paul complained leaning on the couch's backrest as he watched Randy. Randy breathed profoundly, he had tried his best to keep his temper intact for an hour and finally he could let it all out. "Stacy and I got into an argument." Randy mumbled falling to the couch in between Paul and Dave while Ric sat across them. "Was it big," Dave asked. "Well, we didn't fight long, actually she wasn't angry, I was and I could've sworn I yelled at her." Randy confessed that it was probably his fault. "Then after I yelled we just didn't talk for the next hour." Randy continued seeing the dissatisfied looks on their faces. "Kid, what did you fight about?" Ric asked. "About Drew, we met Andrew's half sister in this grocery and Stacy got all surprised because Drew doesn't know about his dad having another family so they started talking. And she asked Stacy why she got so surprised and Stacy said because Andrew's her ex-boyfriend and I don't know why but somehow I was upset by that. Maybe its coz after all the abuse she went through with him I guess she wouldn't consider him an ex-boyfriend. I don't know, I just got really perplexed at that point and when we left Stacy was all keyed up about telling him after rehab and that's when I snapped." Randy said. "Dude, you live a really complex life." Dave said. "I'm beginning to lean on John's beliefs that Stacy's making your life a hell lot complicated. "I know, I'm starting to believe that myself," He finished.


	9. Stirring Things Up

After Triple H lied to Eugene to get the mentally challenged to side with him their real personalities walked out of the curtain Randy headed to the Women's locker room to explain himself. He was about to knock on the door when he spotted Stacy talking to someone. "Stacy," He called out running to her and stopping when he saw who she was talking to. "Scott," He muttered seeing Stacy was talking to Andrew's best friend. "Orton," Scott muttered back looking from him to Stacy who tried not to look at Randy. "So you're really with Andrew's ex now huh?" Scott said with a sort of evil grin on his face. "Yes, I am with Stacy," Randy replied making her name loud and clear. "Then why didn't you tell me you were with daddy's boy?" Scott asked Stacy while Randy tried to ignore the name Scott gave him. "It must've slipped my mind," Stacy replied softly making Scott laugh. "Things like that don't slide off. Stacy, Stacy, Stacy, admit it, you're in love with Andrew and Orton's just with you to forget about your past." Scott said making Randy's temper reach it's peak. "That does it," Randy bellowed punching Andrew square on the nose. "Randy, stop!" Stacy yelled before running to the Women's locker room in tears. Several crew members and wrestlers saw what had happened and as usual the news spread fast.

"Randy," Dave called out before heading to the curtain for their match. "Look, man, we've got a match and you've got to chill and promise me you won't kill any of the guys out there." Dave asked. "Whatever, man," Randy impolitely answered. "Don't "whatever, man" me, Randy, look at me, damn it, you don't want to upset all these people with your fucking drama! Get a hold of yourself," Dave bellowed. Randy stared at the floor and took in what Dave had just told him. He was right the drama, his life, was affecting him and everyone else and without Dave's short but significant reminder he could've killed the Canadian Chris's and Edge out there. Randy nodded his head as Ric arrived near the steps to the curtain. "Let's go, boys,"

"Thank God, you kept your sanity out there," Dave said as the three Evolution affiliates made their way backstage. "Not for long," Randy mumbled making his way to the opposite direction before Dave and Ric held him back. "What the fuck?" Randy said aloud. "Kid, you're not risking your rep and your connections with the big guns by being stupid and going after Steiner. You got that," Ric commanded looking Randy straight in the eye. Randy rolled his eyes, "I can't take this anymore," Randy mumbled as the two older men made sure he made it to the locker room.

When they opened the door they immediately saw Paul talking to a blonde and when he recognized who it was he stopped in his tracks. "Stacy," He muttered. "Rand, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I can explain why I was talking to Scott, and all I'm asking is that you'll hear me out before you ignore me." Stacy said standing up from the couch. "Uh, guys, I think these two will need some space." Paul said leading Ric and Dave outside. After the door closed Randy spoke, "I just want to know why you didn't tell Scott about us and why you were talking to him." Randy said sitting beside her. "I was talking to Scott; to be honest I was the one who approached him. I asked him if he had seen Drew and if he had started with rehab. We talked for several minutes and he asked me if I wanted to visit Andrew because he's now in this hospital and I didn't know whether to decline or not. And that's when you came and he completely changed and got on your nerves." Stacy explained. "When he told you about visiting Andrew, you hesitated, but you didn't tell him that you had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but actually the person who hates Andrew and whom Andrew hates. Are you trying to keep this relationship a secret?" Randy asked. Stacy was uncertain of her answer, "I want to keep it a secret from Andrew and his friends and I know that's impossible but its best not to remind them or to confirm it. Look, Randy, I just want the best for us and that time I was thinking of an answer for Scott's invitation I was thinking about telling him about our relationship so don't think that I was forgetting about you just because we fought in the car." Stacy said getting annoyed by the tone of Randy's voice. "I just want to make this clear. I went to you not to start a fight or an argument with Steiner. I went to apologize for what I said in the car. And since I wasn't able to keep my sanity at the time I want to tell you now that I'm really sorry for the way I acted." Randy apologized sincerely changing his mood after Stacy explained the reason why she kept their relationship from Drew and his friends. "Do you even know how many times "sorry" has been said in this relationship? To be honest, Randy, I'm sick of hearing it but I'm also sick of us having these arguments. Can we just forget about this and to answer your apology," Stacy said before kissing him romantically.

July 5, 2004- Monday Night Raw in Winnipeg Manitoba Canada

"Stacy, what's up with you and Randy?" Trish asked when Stacy arrived in the locker room. The other girls inside rushed and crowded themselves around Stacy. "Guys, come one," Stacy said blushing. "Keebs, is blushing," Nora announced. "Come on, Stacy; tell us, what went on in your weekend together?" Amy asked. "Nothing, I swear, we just hung out with John in their loft and I got to meet some of their friends from outside the biz." Stacy told the truth. "The loft, what did you do in the loft?" Gail asked with an evil grin in her face. "Friends, are they as cute as them?" Nidia asked. "People, too many questions," Stacy screamed. "Press conference is over!" Trish yelled before pulling Stacy into the showers. "What," Stacy asked prolonging the word making is sound as if she was whining. "Just one question, Stacy, did you do it with him?" Trish asked raising her brows. "Patricia Stratigias, you know more than anyone that I'm a practicing Christian. Of course not and I won't do it with him even if he dies of waiting." Stacy informed. "Well, until you two get married, right?" Trish said with a smirk on her face. "Who said we were getting married?" Stacy asked pushing Trish lightly on the shoulder. "Not like you wouldn't" Trish reported bringing a flush of red on her cheeks.

"Chris, Randy, great match out there," Bruce Prichard said as both men rolled their eyes at the comment the man the entire locker room was annoyed at. "Thanks," they both lied before snickering and going into Randy's locker room to hang out. Little did the third generation superstar now that the guys were all waiting for him. "Randy-O, you didn't tell us what went up with Stacy and you!" Paul exclaimed as soon as Randy had opened the door. He turned to Chris who had a huge smile on his face validating that he knew about the hordes of questions about the two days Stacy and him spent together. In fact the two days were so big for them since it had been the longest time they were together since April. Apparently everyone who was at catering months ago was there except for Michael who was with his pregnant wife. Randy rolled his eyes as he dropped on the couch in beside Dave while Chris sat beside Paul. "So what," Paul asked again. "Nothing, I swear," Randy said loud and clear. "Yeah right," Dave said sarcastically. "Seriously, guys, nothing happened. We just hung out!" Randy said. Both Chris and Paul looked at each other and shook their heads. "Look here, Kid, friends, they hang out and chill just like us. Now, people in love don't just hang out, they do something else. If you know what I mean." Paul explained with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "Paul, I'm not stupid. And no, we didn't have sex, okay?" Randy told the truth making all their jaws drop to the floor figuratively speaking. "Seriously, O-man, you didn't do what women claim you're great at." Chris said quietly making them all laugh. "Have you been listening to women's conversations?" Randy asked jokingly. "Nah, I guess I've been listening to Jerry the King slobbering over you every Monday night." Chris joked back. "No, but man, you didn't do it yet, so technically you have never done it with her." Dave said finally uttering a word since usually he was the quiet one. "Yeah, we just want to take it slow," Randy said. "Now, here it is, Kid, slow is not a word you use, especially when it comes to women." Paul informed. "Stacy's different, I mean I'd like to do it with her someday, maybe sooner than later but there's something about her that makes me want to respect her and her decision." Randy said. "So it's her decision," Paul asked. "Respect her, what is she like a virgin or something?" Chris asked. "What, Randy, is she?" Dave asked. "Shit," Randy muttered as now the three knew the reason why. "Whoa," was all the three could say. "And I thought all the divas were "active" considering that they pose in teeny bikinis all the time." Chris cracked a joke. "Guys, you're not supposed to know about this and I don't blame you for guessing right, it's my fault for even taking it to the topic but you have to swear on your great grandparents' graves that you will not tell anyone, not even your wives because it's only supposed to be me, her, and Trish who knows about it. You guys swear," Randy said as they all nodded their head.

"You guys will not believe what I overheard while I passed by Randy's locker room." A girl said talking to about twenty-something girls. "What," They all said in unison wanting to hear some dirty secrets about the good-looking wrestler. "There's bad news and good news, the bad news is it's not about Randy." She said as the rest sighed. "But the good news is about his slut of a girlfriend." She said with a grin on her face. Some of them smiled because they hated the fact that he was taken but some frowned by the comment the brunette said about Stacy Keibler but they were so curious they just had to hear it. "It turns out she can't fulfill all of Randy's desires which is great news plus the best part of it is it's probably the easiest and most enjoyable thing in the world, well if you're me." She cockily said. "What is it," Some girls said. "Come on, get it over with!" The others said. "Fine, it's sex. Stacy Keibler is a virgin and will probably be for a long time." She said as all their jaws dropped like the men earlier in Randy's locker room. They all left in disbelief except for the brunette and a redhead. "You sure can get some juicy stuff, Carmella," The redhead said leaving a lasting smirk on her pretty face.

I just want to thank all the people who have reviewed.... I'm super duper sorry I can't update much.... school already started and I've been really busy... Thanks for reading and I really really appreciate your reviews...

PS. THANKS SO SO SO MUCH!


	10. A Change of Mood

Very sorry for the lack of updates and stuff, I'm just busy with lots of stuff. Thanks for the reviews even if I don't get that much ï I guess I've got to work harder... Here's the tenth chapter... as a form of celebration for the tenth chapter... well you'll just have to read to find out!!!

"Hey, Drew, I've got some dirt about your girl." Scott said quietly at one of the arena's dead ends. "About Stacy," Andrew asked from the other line. "Who's your girl? Stacy, duh," Scott said trying to sound smart-alecky. "Whatever, Scott, just give me the dirt." Andrew quickly said. "Well, there are two, first, it's confirmed that the daddy's boy and her are together and he even took it upon himself to, how do you say this, fight for her when I made some very disrespectful declarations." Scott said before they both laughed. "Second thing is even juicier. Word is spreading around backstage about Stacy being a virgin. Dude, you said you've screwed her." Scott said confused. "Well you know tons of rumors aren't true and I swear this isn't legit." Andrew lied. "But dude, it was Orton who started it, don't you think he would know?" Scott asked. "Hey, she's been laid, make no mistake about it. But promise me you won't start that type of rumor because I want Orton to pay for talking behind her back like that. Got it, I'll see you soon." Andrew said before hanging up.

Throughout the entire night divas, including Stacy, and Randy and his friends had been oblivious to the rumor that as spreading courtesy of certain RAW diva hopefuls. Randy and Stacy were on their way to their rental when a pretty brunette stopped them in their tracks. It was late at night when only a few wrestlers were left in the arena. "Hi Randy, Stacy," Carmella DeCesare said looking sweetly at the hot, young, Intercontinental Champion. "So, it's really sad what's spreading around backstage." She said knowing they were completely unaware of what she was talking about. Randy pulled the strap of his bag as he spoke, "What are you talking about." Carmella shrugged as Stacy eyed her carefully. "Oh my, I can't believe you guys didn't hear about it yet, I mean it is about you, Stacy." Carmella said giving her a puppy dog look as Stacy' arched her eyebrows. "Word going around backstage is that Randy told his friends about you being a virgin." Carmella informed as the couple's jaws dropped open. "Uh, I can't believe you; you can't even keep your freaking mouth shut! And you even promised not to tell anyone," Stacy finished running out of the arena. Randy looked at Carmella who looked saddened but he cared less about her and her poor acting job.

"Stacy, I can explain," He said running after her and lightly grasping her arm. She nudged his hand off her arm before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Look, I didn't mean for them to find out, they just figured it out themselves and believe me when I say that you can blame me because I didn't go away from the subject. Stacy, don't think of this as the worst thing possible, I mean it's something I totally respect and I'm sure others will as well. I've told you this before." Randy comforted trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes which were staring down onto the pavement. "You just wouldn't understand," She mumbled. "Understand what," Randy asked. "It's hard to explain, okay here, Andrew's told a lot of people backstage how he would occasionally make love to me and he's told me several times to play along. What I don't understand is how some low-life, Andrew can respect my decision to keep it a secret while you can't. I thought you were a lot better than this" Stacy said glaring up at Randy whose blue eyes showed what he felt. "Stacy, I told you that they just figured it out, I swear, please forgive me," Randy sincerely apologized taking her hand but she quickly pulled away. "I'm going to need some time to think about this. I'll take a cab back to the hotel." Stacy said. "No, you take the rental." He said being very gentleman-like since the rental was more comfortable than a cab. He watched her leave with one thought lingering in his head, "And to think all this has happened in one night."

"Johnny," He said after his best friend John Cena answered the call. "What's up, Randy?" John asked wanting to know what was up. "I haven't told you this but a couple of weeks ago I told Evolution how I'm leaning on your theory about how Stacy's making my life really hard to deal with. And dude, you know I'm not the type to quit but I'm suddenly feeling like I need to get out no matter how much I really love her." Randy expressed leaving John surprised. "Randall, what the hell happened?" John asked. "There have been too many arguments in the span of days and the worst part is I was usually the one starting them or I was the one getting mad. Everything's just getting screwed up I don't even know what to do." Randy muttered wanting John to say something, anything. "Look, man, I'm not really the best source of advice especially in relationships, usually a chick is best. Go ask your mom." John advised. "Thanks, John, you just saved my ass. I'll see you soon," Randy finished before hanging up and quickly dialing his house's number back in St. Louis. "

"Hello," Bob Orton said groggily since it was past twelve. "Dad, is mom awake?" Randy asked. "Randy, do you think your mom's awake. I wasn't even awake, until now." His dad said. "Can you please, please, please, wake her up, this is super duper important." Randy said sounding like a little kid. "I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't put up such a great match with Chris Irvine." His dad said waking up his wife, Elaine. She slowly took the phone from her husband as he told her who it was. "Baby, what's going on?" His mom said from their home. "Mom, I need your help." Randy said. "Okay, is there anything wrong? Does it have something to do with Stacy and you?" She asked. "Actually, yeah, see, my friends know that I really love her but they aren't exactly happy since they think her past might be a problem and it is and I'm unsure where this is going it's like a part of me wants to stay yet a part of me wants to leave." Randy let his mom know. "If you love her like you've never ever loved a girl before then it's not worth quitting, it's not worth leaving. Andrew isn't a problem if you deal with it and overcome it so my advice is to continue because love is about taking risks. No one ever said it was going to be easy. Baby, I know you love her, don't give up on this." Elaine advised giving Randy a new look on their relationship. "Thanks mom, I knew I could always count on you." Randy said. "Love you," Elaine finished before they both hung up thinking about what each one had just said.

"Stacy, guess who's here?" Scott asked before a tall blonde man formerly known as her boyfriend stepped out a few meters in front of her. "Hey, Stacy," He said smiling at her as Stacy noticed the sling on his arm. "Hi, what happened to your arm?" She asked shyly. "Oh some fight in a club before Vince brought me to rehab." Drew answered as Stacy nodded her head. "So, I'll be going now," Scott said leaving the two and as he was leaving he caught sight of Randy Orton who was holding a bouquet of roses. They ignored each other as they both continued walking in the opposite directions. Randy continued walking straight down the hall when he saw Stacy talking to someone he found familiar and the closer he reached them he soon found out who his girlfriend was talking to. Then he remembered the last time he attacked someone outside the ring and the effects on Stacy. He calmed himself down and smoothly approached the two with the roses held behind his back with his left hand. "Andrew, Stacy," He said noticing that Stacy could barely look at him. "What," Drew indignantly said. "Look, I'm not here to look for trouble, I'm just here hoping I could talk to Stacy." Randy said surprising both of them. "No, I was talking to her, wait for your turn, you, bastard." Andrew said making Randy's temper soar though he had to keep it all in. "I don't think it was appropriate to call me that." He said raising his eyebrows. "What, wasn't clear enough for you, bastard?" Andrew bellowed catching some people backstage in the house show's attention. "Okay fine, just finish up your conversation and then afterwards I could talk to her privately." Randy said coolly which amazed both of them and several people who were now listening. "You're acting really strange, daddy's boy." Andrew said. "Okay, let's make things simple for you, I have a name, it's not bastard and it's not daddy's boy, its Randy, Randy Orton, got that?" He said as a smile formed in his handsome face. "You're getting on my nerves Orton," Andrew said aloud. "How's that when I'm not the one screaming, I'm just cool," He said widening the grin as Stacy couldn't help but smile as well. "Damn it, Orton," He said before punching him fortunately he quickly moved his head to the side causing Andrew to miss and be frustrated. "I see your good arm's on a sling? How'd that happen?" Randy asked. "None of your business," Andrew said taking another punch, missing again. "You know what, you're not even worth it," He finished taking the coward's way out by walking away. "How's that possible when you can't even take a shot at me." Randy called out before everyone who had just watched including Stacy clapped at his performance. "I must say, Randy, great job." Stacy said walking towards him, surprised at the roses that appeared right before her eyes. "So, am I forgiven?" Randy asked hoping for a positive answer. "You'd have to go down on your knees in front of all these wrestlers and staff workers and beg for mercy." Stacy said with an evil grin on her face. "Okay, if that's what it takes," Randy said going down on his knees, taking her hands, "Stacy, please forgive me for all the arguments, from that day in the hospital until last night, and even about how I don't want to listen to Norah Jones for two straight hours. But I'm not changing my opinion about your music so don't go burning my 80s records, alright? I'm sorry for making you cry when I punched Scott even though he deserved it and thank God that I didn't attack Drew coz I would've if it wasn't for my mom, I'll clarify it later. I apologize for everything that's gone wrong in the past four months or so. I am begging for your compassion but aside from letting you know how remorseful I am, I just want to add to that how much I really love you. Stacy, I am deeply and madly in love with you." He said a beam spreading across his charming features noticing that Stacy was turning a deep red as tears of joy fell down her cheek. He stood up as Stacy quickly gave him a long hug before kissing him fervently in front of people who had just learned to comprehend and support their relationship. What could possibly break them apart now that they have people on their side and now that the past has been taken away? The only question is, will this last forever?

Yay, wasn't that just so sweet. "How's that when I'm not the one screaming, I'm just cool." Aw. That's so adorable. I can imagine him saying that with that renowned smirk. Hehe.


	11. Past Destroys the Present

NEW CHAPTER!!! I promise that the end will be super exciting!

* * *

"I'll see you later, babe," Randy said before giving her a goodbye kiss. It was Friday, two days before the Vengeance pay-per view and Randy and Stacy had been fight free for a good two days. He whistled down the hall, he didn't care if his duffel bag was heavier than it usually was, he just felt great. "Hey Randy," he heard a voice coming from inside a locker room. He peeked inside, unfortunately it was too dark. He entered the room then switched the lights on, and at the same time the door closed behind him. He quickly turned around expecting to see Andrew or any of his friends but it was someone else. He tried to recognize him some more but it was too late, he went blank.

"Stacy, you better go with me, there's been an accident in the lowcarder's locker room!" Trish screamed in a worried tone as she dragged Stacy out of catering. Other wrestlers around heard what Trish yelled so they followed. "What, is it about Randy?" Stacy asked nervously trying to keep up with Trish who was grasping her thin wrists. They stopped in front of the door seeing Medical technicians, Vince McMahon, Paul, and Chris Benoit hunched over checking on someone. "What's going on?" Stacy asked the tears starting to pour from her brown eyes. A technician moved to the side letting Stacy have a view of who it was. "Randy!" She cried kneeling down beside him and weeping on his dress shirt. His face was bloody and he was unconscious. The EMT's placed him on a stretcher as Trish rubbed her back, she too was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Paul, I heard about what happened to Randy. Is he going to be alright? Do you have a clue who did this?" Stephanie asked over the phone. "I don't know, he's unconscious right now, he'll be back probably once he gets to the emergency room. Vince is with him and Stacy wanted to come but Vince said it was better if she wouldn't come to the hospital. She's right here in my locker room with Trish and Dave. Right now no one has a clue who it might be coz Andrew's not here and either are his friends. I'll call you back later to update, bye honey." Paul said before Stephanie said her goodbye and hung up.

"Stacy, Vince is on the phone. He'd like to talk to you." Amy said coming inside the room. Stacy walked to the phone outside and placed the receiver on her ear. "Stacy, I know you're probably upset that I didn't allow you to accompany your boyfriend to the emergency room. But hear me out, I don't want you to be breaking down here, it would be too complicated and I know Randy wouldn't want you seeing this." Her boss explained as Stacy wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to add to that, that Randy's now conscious. He had to take several stitches, two under his eye and three above it. I'm not sure if he'd be able to wrestle this Sunday but I spoke to him minutes ago and he said that he doesn't want to miss the PPV. Unfortunately for him it's the doctor's decision. He doesn't want to see you right now, now don't take it badly; he just doesn't want you to see him in such bad shape. He agreed that maybe after a few hours. Paul will drive you here at around nine, okay?" Vince asked. "Okay, thanks sir." Stacy said softly sobbing between every word. "I just have one last question, you know that there's no way Drew could've done this so do you think there may have been someone from Randy's past or yours that could've?" Vince questioned. "It may be someone I know," Stacy muttered. "Who," Vince asked quickly. Stacy was apprehensive to give an answer but she had to, maybe to save Randy from further damage, "Colt Hamilton,"

"Who," Vince asked aloud not knowing who the hell Colt was. "When I was cheerleading for the Baltimore Ravens I got into a bad relationship with this ex football player and it only lasted three months but during that period he did everything possible worthy of ending a relationship. He cheated on me with several women; he abused me, and forced me to do things for him. I broke it up with him and he threatened to kill me. I reported his threat to the police and he served two years in prison. I heard last year that he was released and I figured that he might have forgotten but now I know that he's the only one capable of doing this to Randy. Vince, I'm so sorry." Stacy said beginning to cry at her last sentence. "Stacy, stop crying, he's going to be alright and it isn't your fault. We'll get to the bottom of this. And that's a promise." Vince finished before Stacy heard the "Click," from his phone.

Paul opened the door to Randy's room for Stacy. Stacy's eyes were still puffy from the crying session she had earlier but she didn't care about how she looked, all that mattered right now was her boyfriend. "Randy," she said running to the man she loved who was awake on the hospital bed. "Hey, babe," He softly said looking straight into her brown eyes even if she had obviously been crying. "Hey, Paul," he said turning to Paul who stood behind Stacy. "I heard about this Colt guy, don't worry about it, Stacy, it isn't your fault. Vince will deal with it." Randy said in a comforting voice even if he was the one physically injured. "It's just that everything's that gone wrong has something to do with my past." Stacy cried softly. "Please stop crying." Randy replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't. I can't stop blaming myself for you being in this place you hate so much." Stacy added. "You didn't know that those guys you were with were assholes. Promise me you'll stop crying. I'm going to be fine. Remember when I promised you that I'll be fine. Look I'm not really in the best possible condition. But I am alive, right?" Randy asked putting a smile on both their faces. "But it's just that you weren't dealing with this much stuff before we started going out." Stacy informed. "I'll tell you time and time again, babe, if this is what it takes to be with the woman I'm in love with then I'm willing to take all possible risks." He assured. Stacy, who was touched by his words, leaned in to kiss him passionately. But before their lips touched Paul cleared his throat and they both looked up at him giving him a look telling him to go out. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way," Paul said aloud on his way out before they started where they had left off.

"Man, I've got some bad news." Dave said as he helped Randy pack up his things. It was Saturday and while his girlfriend was on her way to the destination for the Vengeance PPV he was just released from the hospital and later taking a private jet with Dave and Vince who were left to accompany the slightly injured wrestler. "Don't tell me doc changed his mind about me wrestling." Randy asked in a worried tone. "No, you're cleared; it's just that, that seven month title reign..." Dave paused and Randy knew what was coming and even if wrestling had a predetermined outcome, feelings always interfered in big matches. "No, please don't tell me I'm losing it." Randy said even more troubled. "I'm so sorry." Was all Dave could say. "Oh God," Randy said before he breathed in and out in order for him to control his feelings. Always know as the emotional yet tough one or the sensitive but incredibly competitive youngster, Dave was always perplexed on what to do when Randy would start acting like his emotional self. "It's okay, remember what Vince told us, when a door closes a window opens, wait, or is it the other way around?" Dave asked himself even more confused at what he told his friend. Randy smiled at Dave's question. It wasn't as if Dave was trying to loosen up Randy, it was just the way Dave stared into the ceiling thinking if what he said was reversed or not. "Ah, forget it," He muttered turning back to Randy who was smiling. "Thank God, you're fine. Man, just look at the bright side, you get to do a new promo." Dave finished.

"Baby," Randy greeted his girlfriend before kissing her quickly on the lips. "Hey," she replied softly breaking the kiss which had several viewers in the women's locker room. "Okay," Randy prolonged looking around seeing that the women were all in the room looking at her and Randy and that included twenty plus diva wannabes. "I'll see you later," He said. "Wait, I saw the card. I'm sorry about losing your title to Edge. Have you spoken to Adam?" Stacy asked in one breath. "Chill, babe, no worries. We'll train later, I'm not so upset, and in fact I'm pretty okay with it." Randy said confusing his girlfriend and several divas who knew Randy as the macho yet sensitive guy. "But didn't you get upset, cry?" Stacy asked. "Well I was upset but Dave told me something really weird but something I actually understood. It's hard to explain. Dave's a pretty complex guy, he's too difficult to talk about even for someone as gifted as myself." He joked cockily before Stacy slapped him on the arm. "Ouch, babe, have you been doing my workout routine? Because I swear if you'll keep doing it you'll have biceps like me then maybe after we can get matching tattoos and..." Randy said but he wasn't able to finish because his preposterousness caused Stacy to playfully push him out. "Stacy, he's so cute," A diva search girl, Maria, said from behind the group. "And so funny," Amy added. "You two are so great together," the twins, Chandra and Julia said together. "Match made in heaven," Trish whispered in her ear as Stacy blushed to all their compliments.

He rubbed his arm on the way to his and Dave's locker room but he stopped when he saw Scott Steiner flirting with a backstage worker. "Hey, Hale, can you excuse us." Randy said knowing the name of one of the sound people. He could tell that Haley didn't like the charm Scott was using on her to get her to go out with him. "Hey Scott," Randy greeted showing him a huge beam. "Drew told me what happened last time when you were all nice. I'm not falling for it!" Scott said meanly. "I'm sorry to say that you're falling into it. Because from what I recall I was the calm and cool one and Drew was the hot tempered and irate one and between the two of us, you're the latter." Randy informed. "What do you want to talk about?" He replied crossly. "Seriously, do you have anything to do with Colt Hamilton?" Randy asked. "I don't like you, Orton, and Andrew doesn't like you either but we have no clue who Colt is. I swear." Scott said sincerely. "Okay," Randy mumbled leaving Scott.

Randy picked up his phone after it had rung twice or thrice, "Hello," it was an anonymous caller but Randy didn't have much time to decide whether to answer or not so he pressed the green button. "Randy, this is Jim from FedEx and I will be delivering a package to you at about eleven PM at the arena where you are. It is very important that you get it immediately. Thank you and have a nice night." Jim said quickly before Randy could utter a word. "What the,"

"Nice match, you two. But I think there were too much rest holds." Vince said talking to both Adam and Randy after their match. "I'm sorry, Vince, I got really tired out there. I don't want to sound like I'm making a lot of excuses but it's got something to do with Friday." Randy apologized. "I understand, don't worry. Fans were into it and it was above average. I'll see you two after the show, alright?" Vince said as both Adam and I nodded our head. "You'll be alright, Randy?" Adam asked as he went through his blonde hair with his hands. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said glancing up at the clock which read 11:10. "Oh, shoot, I've got to get a package. I'll see you later." Randy said running to the entrance.

"Hey, Kevin," he greeted the security guard. "Hey, Randy," He replied waiting for what Randy wanted. "I was wondering if the package came." Randy asked. "Nope, we don't let deliveries come in unless you've informed us but I heard there was a delivery van outside, I'll go check." Kevin offered. "No, I'll do it myself. Uh, wait, I got to get a shirt somewhere." Randy said looking around. "It's summer, you can go out wearing that," He said talking about Randy's wrestling trunks. "Haha, very funny," Randy said grabbing a Eugene shirt from one of the hangers.

"FedEx," he kept on repeating in his head even if he knew it was impossible to forget. He ran to the gate of the parking lot a bit shocked that no one was manning the place. He looked into the booth and found a guard lying there knocked out. He gasped not knowing what to do except to call for help. But when he turned around someone covered by some criminal mask punched him to the ground. The streetlamps began to blur and blood poured from his mouth and nose. His eyes were streaming with tears and his temples throbbing with the frequent pounds on his head. And the feeling of several kicks to your gut hurt like hell. But it all stopped after a while and at that same moment he felt his life come crashing into a complete halt.

Thanks for reading now please please please review


	12. Living on The Edge

AN: Even though I'm getting really little reviews as I continue with my story I'm still going to continue because I have a lot planned for this story. Thanks anyways for those who have stuck with me and kept on reviewing and for those who stopped I really wish you could coe back and read and review. Thanks so much and enjoy.

* * *

"This is Kevin Leary, and I'm in the south parking lot and there's been some beating on a superstar. It's an emergency." Kevin yelled over the speaker of his walkie-talkie. "Who is it?" The other security guards asked as they ran towards the site. "It's Randy Orton," Kevin said in a worried voice as he checked for Randy's pulse. He was breathing but his breaths came like every ten seconds. He was barely alive and if Emergency Technicians didn't come soon it could mean the possible end for the young superstar. By the time the Technicians arrived practically the entire roster and several backstage workers rushed to the parking lot when they heard the news.

"Where's Randy?" She yelled passing through the hordes of people. "Randy," Stacy screamed with tears in her eyes as Trish tried to follow her. Stacy caught sight of Paul who stood beside the closed ambulance. "Paul, is he inside? Will he be okay? Tell me!" She cried out tears flowing down her eyes as Paul hugged her. She was so upset and mad at the world that she was fighting in Paul's arms. Paul restrained her from escaping so she could avoid hurting herself further. "Stacy, calm down, please." Trish begged clasping her hands in hers. "Randy," she repeated over and over as the ambulance drove away. The people turned their attention towards Stacy who was fighting as hard as she could while whatever tears she had left flowed like a river on her red face. "No," She screamed as she punched and shoved Paul away but Paul's grasp was still tight but not hurting. "He did this, Colt did this." She yelled as loud as she could as Dave and several superstars helped Paul restrain her. "Please take me to the hospital, please." Stacy begged turning to Paul who was teary eyed like plenty in the parking lot. "Okay,"

"Paul, thank God you picked up. Is he okay?" John Cena asked over his phone. "I don't know. I'm with Trish, Dave, and Stacy and were on our way to the hospital. From what I saw earlier and from what the guard told me it didn't look so good." Paul explained. "I'm at this private dinner meeting for SD and everyone wants to know what's going on. After Vengeance some people were calling some people and it was unclear so I called you up coz you must know what's going on." John said. "Since you've got people there, we're going to need your prayers." Paul said in between sobs. "God will save him, God has to, he's my best friend." John said beginning to cry. "Randy will get through this, he's a strong kid." Paul replied letting his emotions out. "He can't leave me, he can't leave us. I love that guy." John cried out his eyes turning red because of tears. "We all do, it's all up to God now."

Paul looked at the people in the car. Dave was staring out the other side but Paul could see his reflection, he was crying as well. In the back both Trish and Stacy were crying, Stacy was crying like no one Paul had ever seen. This was going to be a long night.

Paul stopped in front of the hospital and opened the door for the girls. They ran into the hospital getting stares from people, not only because they were famous but also because their faces and eyes were red from crying. "Where's Randy Orton?" Paul demanded from the clerk. "You're looking for the wrestler?" A doctor asked walking towards the four. "Yes, where's Randy?" Dave spoke up. "He's in critical condition right now. He's in the emergency room and I'm afraid you can't come in until he's okay." The doctor said. "Doc, is he getting better?" Paul asked wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nothing's really changed since he's arrived. His pulse is really slow and he's lost a lot of blood. He needs a donor, a family member. We already called up his family in St. Louis and they're on their way on a private jet with Vince McMahon and his family. They'll be expected to arrive in thirty minutes here in Hartford." The doctor informed. "Thank you and please promise me you will do everything possible to keep this kid alive." Paul finished before the doctor walked back into the ER.

"Bob, Elaine," Paul said giving Randy's parents a quick hug. They were all in tears, including Randy's siblings, Becky and Nathan. Even the entire McMahon family was in tears, this showed how much some people could love a person. "If they need blood I'm willing to give as much as he needs." Nathan spoke up. He looked at lot like Randy except younger. He wanted to be just like his father and after his brother's success all he wanted to be, all he looked up to was his big brother. "So am I," Bob said as a new doctor led the two to another room. "Stacy," Elaine said walking towards Stacy who was sitting beside Trish crying non stop. "I know how you must feel, I'm afraid I can't make things better but I want you to know that Randy loves you so much, more than a person can ever imagine." Elaine said hugging the woman her son loved.

It was 4 AM and through that period of time several people came for support and prayers. Michael (HBK), Chris B., Chris I., and John Cena who all arrived at the same time were with the rest waiting and praying for Randy to wake up.

"I have some good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Doctor Charleston asked. "Bad, so we won't be so upset." Bob answered as everyone agreed to the decision. "Bad news, Randy's breathing is still way below average and it will take plenty of effort and many risks for us to cure it." Doc informed as they all stared in disbelief. "It had been practically four hours and his breathing hasn't changed. "But there is a good side. Aside from his breathing, the blood his brother and father gave helped a lot and now his blood level is at normal. And maybe in an hour or less he'll wake up but he will still need your prayers." The doctor said relieving them all putting a small smile on almost everyone's face giving them a light of hope.

After an hour Doctor Charleston came out once again to announce something big and by the look on his face it was something good. "I have great news," he immediately announced as everyone listened intently. "He's now awake and his breathing has improved but still a little under normal. We'll allow up to two visitors if it's okay that he sees his parents first?" He asked as everyone nodded. This left the room in smiles, everyone was talking and looking forward to the time they'll see the young wrestler except for on person, one girl.

Randy opened his eyes to the familiar bright lights in every hospital across America. It felt as if he lived in that place and he hated it so much. He turned his head to the right and that was when the pain kicked in and that was when he began to breathe like he had never before. It felt like he went a hundred feet below the ocean and it felt like the breath you'd take when you reach the surface. The only difference was he did this in an estimate of every seven seconds. He grabbed on to the metal railing that surrounded the bed and worked on it. After a few minutes a doctor came in with a worried expression on his face as he saw that Randy was gasping for every last bit of oxygen. He adjusted the machine and its monitor and it enabled him to breathe better through the tubes in his nose. He tried to look at the doctor but found it very difficult since his right eye was closed probably because it was swollen. He glanced down to his wrist where he saw a tube going through his skin and that was when he felt the pain again. On his right forearm was a large bandage that wrapped around. He determinedly raised his hand up to his cheek where he felt pain stinging on his jaw and the bone below the eye. He winced in pain glancing over to the doctor who was quickly making notes. "How in the world could a wrestling match do this much damage to you?" He thought

AN:

* * *

Oh my, Randy has totally forgotten about the fact that he's in the hospital because of a near murder. He thinks that he's in there because of a wrestling match gone brutally bad. If he doesn't remember what brought him there could there be anything else he might have forgotten? His girlfriend perhaps?!


	13. Over

Author's note: Wow, I got more reviews than expected. Thanks so much!!! I'll give you guys credit on the next chapter coz that window isn't open. Anyway enjoy reading this one and I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

"I better tell your parents and friends that you're awake. They've been worried sick about you." Doc said after adjusting several other monitors. "My parents are here, what the hell happened to me?" Randy thought trying to recall anything but nothing and absolutely nothing came up.

After the doctor left, Randy gently turned his head to see the room around him. It was in a bright white color and well lit. There was a large window halfway covered by a moss green curtain, which matched the blanket that covered him in his hospital gown. "I wonder what hot chick got me in this thing." He thought to himself putting a small smile on his face causing his jaw to contract with something. He winced in pain but found it difficult because every bone in his body hurt like you had been trampled on. He closed his eyes and took all the pain in before the door opened.

"My baby," Randy's mom said running towards the bed and quickly kissing her son's bruised forehead. This time he didn't feel pain. He felt better. He glanced up to his dad who also had tears in his eyes. "Kiddo," he said softly hugging his son. Elaine held Randy's right hand while Bob stood behind where she was sitting.

"You scared me but I'm glad you're still here." Elaine said as a tear fell down her stained cheek. Bob smiled behind his wife holding her shoulders covered in a light pink sweater. "Mom," he softly said. His mom's eyes widened as she continued to stroke his messy hair. "Yes, baby," She replied with patience in her tone. "What... happened to... me?" He managed to say causing his parents to look at each other in shock.

Bob quickly stormed out of the room catching the others' attention. "Doc, you didn't tell us Randy lost complete memory of what happened to him. Who knows he might've forgotten a lot more than that!" Bob yelled. "What, what are you talking about? Randy hasn't lost anything, at least that's what the reports have said." The doctor replied. By this time everyone went to Bob and the doctor to see what was going on.

"What's happening here?" Vince asked as soon as he saw Bob red with fury. "Bob, calm down." Linda comforted as she lead one of her husband's friends to a chair. "We're going to run some tests and see if the fight had caused any damage to his brain and until we get the answers no one can see him." Doc said leaving all of them back to worry mode.

"Mom, tell... me," he repeated but his mom continued crying. "Mommy," he muttered as a tear fell down his bruised cheek causing a stinging sensation. "What's going on," he thought to himself.

"Stacy, are you alright?" Trish asked seeing Stacy stare down at the floor. "I can't be alright, and the more Randy isn't alright and it's my fault..." Stacy said. "Stace, it's not your fault. How many times does everyone have to tell you that? It's whoever did this that should be blamed." Trish answered back. "Well, if it wasn't for me going out with those bastards he wouldn't be in this situation!" Stacy yelled grabbing the awareness of everyone in the room. "Stacy, calm down! He'll probably get better and you'll see him in a while." Trish comforted. "Well, what if he won't get better? What if he got brain damaged or something? What if he can't wrestle? What if he'd never want to see me again?" Stacy asked her voice still at the same level. "Stacy," John said walking up to his best friend's girlfriend. "You probably like this, John, huh? I know how much you discouraged Randy into this relationship because you knew I was causing trouble in his life. There you go, you win!" Stacy bellowed. "Stacy, look, about that, I'm really sorry. I-"John said before he was interrupted. "Now's not the time. Look, tell Randy when he wakes up, if ever he still remembers me, that I'm not ready to see him. Just tell him I'm sorry." Stacy said grabbing her purse and running out of the hospital.

About an hour after Stacy and Trish left the doctor came back with the results of the test. "I'm not sure if this will come off as good news considering the fact that it wasn't such a good experience." Doc said. "What," Bob asked over that period of time he was able to compose himself. "Your son doesn't remember anything from the fight. The last thing he remembers was running to the parking lot." Doc said. They were unsure what to feel because Randy had no clue why he was there but then again who would want to remember?

"Dad, so are we going to tell him what happened?" Becky, Randy's sister asked. "He's going to find out sooner or later. We might as well tell him." Bob replied. "Doc, can we see him now?" Nathan, Randy's brother asked. "I think it's a good idea if his father tells him what happened. I promise you all will get to see him. I know why you were worried for this kid. He's a courageous man." Doc replied.

"Ellie," Bob said to his wife. "I heard the news. Tell Randy the truth. I'll go wash up." Elaine replied going out of the room. Bob took her place and sat on Randy's bedside. Randy had a questioning look on his face eyeing his dad for signs of what was coming. "Hey kiddo, Doc said that you got this from a match. That's not what happened." Bob said softly as Randy's face dropped. "You remember when you ran to the parking lot, right?" Bob asked. Randy nodded his head getting an idea of the reason why he was in this place he hated so much. "At the parking lot someone attacked you and nearly... killed you." Bob confessed. Randy turned from his father to stare right up the ceiling. "Killed me, I almost died." He thought to himself repeatedly. His eyes began to well up with tears at the thought of losing his life and leaving everything he loved. His tears of sadness turned into anger as soon as he realized someone, some sickening son of a bitch, caused this. He turned back to his father, his eyes red, adding to the anger in his glare. "Who did this?" He said with all he could gather. "We don't know," Bob replied as tears fell down from his eyes seeing his son in that position. "Was it Drew? Or is it this new guy, Colt?" Randy said aloud before coughing about a billion times. "Randy, calm down, we'll find whoever did this and we'll get him into prison but right now you have to worry about yourself." Bob explained. "Mom said some people are here. How is Beck and Nate doing? I heard my friends are here too and Vince. However, I really want to see Stacy, she must be feeling bad about this. Dad, can I see her?" Randy asked changing his mood. "Stacy left. She felt like she was to blame for this and she said that she's not ready to see you and that she's really sorry." Bob informed. "It's not her fault."

After a while, everyone came in the room and when his mom said friends, he did not expect everyone to be here. Even his best friend, who was from Smackdown, was here. They all gave Randy a hug that made him feel loved and cared for but he was still worried about Stacy.

"I heard you cried for me." Randy told John when everyone left the hospital. RAW was tonight and everyone left except for his mom, dad, and best friend who were going to leave later in the afternoon. Randy was excused from RAW since he would probably be released on Wednesday. "Well, you know..." John said a bit embarrassed. "I guess you can't help but love me." Randy joked. "John how was Stacy?" he asked. "Not too good. She and Trish left like at four AM but before that she kind of shouted at me." John informed scratching the back of his head. "What did she say?" Randy asked softly. "I tried apologizing about the whole "discouraging" thing and she got scared." John said. "Scared for you,"

He reached for the remote of the TV. He was spending two nights at the hospital. The next day he could go back home to rest and if it is all right, he could be cleared to wrestle next week. The fireworks had just started when he switched it to Spike TV. He watched RAW until it ended and fell asleep.

"Huuuuh, huh, huh, huh," He panted heavily sitting up in the darkness of his room. "Whoa, it was just a nightmare." Randy thought to himself as he settled back into his bed looking around the room. It was dark but he was still able to see some of the furnishings. There was a nightlight, which helped you find the way to the bathroom. He decided to do just that realizing that throughout the day he had not gone there.

When his bare foot touched the ground, it sent jolts of ice-cold temperature throughout his body. The floor was colder than ice or maybe because his feet had been kept in warmth for nearly 24 hours. He turned on the lights to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. The first time he had seen himself since before his match with Edge to see if he was presentable to the fans out in the audience and watching at home. "I look like road kill." He mumbled looking at the mess. His face was bruised in so many places. His eye bulged and it had a blue to purple color. His lip was swollen and curled up on the side as if he was trying to smirk. His nose had a bandage and several parts of his face did as well. A bandage wrapped around his skull confining his forehead. He stroked his once perfect face and felt a stinging sensation every time it hit a wound.

He lifted the hospital gown over his head wearing the same pair of Jockey black underwear as he was the day before. His dad brought his suitcase in from his hotel before they left but he did not bother to change. Now he felt dirty. He examined his body in the full-length mirror. It was still the same shape. Beautifully sculpted into that of a Greek god's except for the bandage that wrapped around his abdomen where he had been kicked several times. It was where it hurt most. His legs looked fine except they felt sticky from sweat under that hot blanket. He undressed into nothing and stepped in the shower. He browsed through the hospital products. They were stuff you wouldn't find in a grocery. They were the ones only found in a doctor's office or a drug store. He went under the warm shower and cleansed himself from head to toe until he was finally satisfied.

Exposed, he tiptoed to his bag, even if he was dripping wet and pulled out his towel. He went back into the bathroom and closed the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist before brushing his teeth. When he opened the door, he was completely in shock.

"Carmella," He said in surprise forgetting that he was only wearing a towel. She was sitting on his bed with the lamp on. "How'd you get here?" Randy asked in an annoyed tone. Carmella raised her eyebrows and walked towards Randy who was still unaware of his lack of clothing. She traced his perfect chest with her finger before Randy backed off. "What do you want?" He asked putting his hands on his hips and finally realizing that the fuzzy thing he was holding was his towel. He stood there in embarrassment before reaching back into his suitcase to get a pair of boxers, which was on top of everything else. He rushed back into the bathroom but Carmella pulled the towel exposing his butt. "Wow, the buttless wonder actually has a nice ass." She commented before Randy turned his head and glared at her. About five seconds later, he came out wearing the red boxers with that same mad look at his face. "Carmella, just leave. I know you're not here because you're worried about me. So just go," Randy, ordered walking past her and giving her the purse, which she had left on his bed.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere." She said in a seductive voice. Randy moved away from her with a look of anger and shock. "Carmella, you know I have a girlfriend. So stop fooling around!" Randy said walking towards the lamp that gave off an orange light. It reflected on his wet abs showing how built he was. "Yummy," she thought licking her lips. Randy rolled his eyes and moved towards her to push her out. Carmella took advantage of the closeness and pushed his head into her face. She opened her mouth kissing his lips aggressively. He quickly pulled away watching her lick her lips with satisfaction. "You kissed back," Carmella said. "No I didn't." Randy shot back. "You're in denial." She replied. "I didn't kiss you back, I pulled away." Randy said muttering the last few words and staring at the floor. "Ah, see, you pulled away after you gave me a little tongue." Carmella teased. "Shut up," He bellowed. Carmella just laughed as she opened the door and left Randy in serious denial.

"No, I couldn't have kissed her back. I would kill myself even if it were just a second. Maybe I was just caught off guard. Maybe my head wasn't clear." Randy thought. He tried to make up excuses but one thing was certain he did kiss Carmella.

He checked the clock hanging above the door. It read 6:30 AM, which meant that he was leaving the hospital in about an hour. He fixed his things and realized he had thirty minutes to go when the Doc came in surprised to see him standing up using his cell phone. When the Doctor came in Randy quickly said goodbye to John, whom he told of what had just happened with him and Carmella. He left out the kissing part though.

"Randy, I thought you were a resilient kid but I didn't know you were this quick to heal. "How are your ribs?" He asked as Randy fell on the chair opposite where Doc sat. "It feels broken." Randy said. "Well, because it is." The doctor replied. A look of horror formed on Randy's face, "How many?" He prepared for the number. "Three, but they're minor cases and you'll be fine in a week." The doctor answered. "So I can't wrestle next week too?" Randy asked. "It wouldn't hurt if you just talked instead of wrestled." The doctor replied. "I guess so, but if a miracle happens and I recover earlier can I wrestle." Randy asked like a little kid. "Maybe," The doctor replied. "Well, you seem fine and I think its okay for you to leave fifteen minutes earlier. Will someone pick you up?" The doctor asked. "Vince's jet will bring me back to New York and his driver will take me to the airport." Randy explained. "Okay, take care of yourself, kid." Doc said. "I will," Randy replied.

"Score," John yelled after he scored another point against Randy. They were up on the deck of their penthouse playing tennis, the sport that Randy would usually kick his best friend's ass in but today Randy was getting the beating of a lifetime. Randy caught his breath after running back and forth for that damn green ball. John walked towards the net and waited for Randy to come towards it as well. "Don't get me wrong, Randy, I love the fact that I finally kicked your ass at this preppy rich boy sport but it's weird. What's going on with you?" John asked. It was Thursday and though Randy's body wasn't working like it had used to he was much better than he was Sunday night. "I was beaten by mystery man and gave me three broken ribs." Randy replied. "No, I know I'm not usually this bright but something else is up aside from your injuries." John said suspiciously. "Nothing's up," Randy replied sitting down on the bench and taking a swig of his Gatorade. "Something is, look, I'm your greatest buddy ever you have to tell me. Maybe I can give you advice." John replied. Randy laughed at what John had said. "Shut up, man, I'm trying to help!" John replied. "Dude, fine, I'll tell you what's up."

"Remember when I called you up Tuesday morning and told you about Carmella's visit." Randy said. "Hot girl," John interrupted. Randy glared at John before speaking, "She didn't just get to see my ass or she didn't just get a yelling from me." Randy explained. John gave him a questioning look as Randy stared into the sky. "She kissed me... and I kissed her back." Randy said before looking back at John whose face dropped. "What were you thinking, I mean she's a great looking girl, but what happened to Stacy?" John asked in disbelief. "I know I can't make excuses but... it only lasted for about a few seconds until I realized what I was doing and who I was doing it with. I pulled away from it and she knows I kissed her back. I am afraid she will tell people. I try to tell myself it was an innocent kiss but it was not. I feel really bad and I know I have to explain this to Stacy." Randy replied. "I was wrong Randy; it's not just Stacy who's causing you to turn like this. It's you too." John replied.

AN: Bad Randy, bad boy... please read and review. woooooooo!


End file.
